This Should Be Exciting
by Noroit
Summary: When you get accepted to go to an appraised battling school with a history of training some of the best trainers around, you can look forward to meeting some strange people and some even stranger circumstances. -WARNING- Story contains; Drug use, Alchohol use, Tobacco use, Strong language, Sexual themes and dialogue, Violence, Nudity and Possible MA content.
1. Disclaimer

**DISCLAIMER.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>This story is rated M.

This story contains as follows; Nudity, Fantasy Violence, Intense Vioence, Strong Language, Suggestive Themes, Sexual Themes, Sexual Content, Tobacco Use, Drug Use, Alcohol Use, Possible Blood and Gore, Crude Humour, Mature Humour, and Comic Mischief.

This story contains Pokemon and Original Characters.

If you do not like, do not read.

Negative comments/flames will be taken down.

Constructive criticism/reviews will be left up.

If you report, you have nothing better to do with your life than disappoint other people, and even though it's against guidelines it's highly unappreciated.

All in all please if you do not like this story please click the back button on your current browser and do not bother reading it.

Pokemon is © Nintendo and Gamefreak

I own my OC's and rights to modify other OC's as I see fit.

Thank you for understanding.

Enjoy.


	2. First Fight of the School Year

**Let The Battle Begin!**

* * *

><p><strong>"The first battle shall now commence! A one-on-one between Richelle North and Kitsune Midori, please take your positions on the field!"<strong> Blared the loud speaker, deafening the large audience and quieting them from their minor conversations in the process. The two girls took their respectful positions on the field, from the stands little could be seen in detail but one was obviously much taller and the other shorter yet much curvier. The crowd became deathly silent as the two started a small conversation.

"Looks like it's just you and me this time Rich." the taller of the two, now deduced to be Kitsune said.

"Yeah may the best girl win" Richie said as she brandished a pokeball.

"Oh please don't flatter me so!" Kitsune joked as she brandished her own pokeball.

"Haha, but Kitsune, I was talking about me, come on Yuki let's show her what we've got!" Richie yelled as she threw her pokeball in the air.

_"Glaceon!"_ The crystal blue pokemon cried. It shook its fur making the snowflake charm on its cyan ribbon jingle.

The stands erupted with cries of encouragement coming from the crowd, "Come on Richie!" "She may be older but you can still take her!" '_These people are pretty distracting' _Richie thought until she was brought back to reality by her loudmouthed competitor.

"Oi Rich! Better snap out of it! Come on out Kid!" Kitsune yelled as she threw her pokeball at the ground releasing her selected partner.

_"Jolt!"_ barked the small fox like pokemon, its green fur cracked and bristled with building static making the gear on its collar turn. More cries of encouragement erupted from the stands "Yeah Kit get her!" _'The hell a shiny pokemon? Showoff!' _Richie once more thought to herself.

"Alright Yuki let's go!" _"Glaceon!"_ Her partner responded. "Use icebeam and freeze the field!"

"Not if I can help it! Kid Rain Dance and follow up with thunder!" As the field froze Kid found it hard to dance for the rain, yet the rain started drizzling then it poured.

The smaller pokemon started to build static to unleash, "Quick Yuki use shadow ball and freeze it with ice beam!" The Glaceon complied knowing time on the ice would be short lived. It gathered a ball of black energy then proceeded to launch it towards Kid who was still charging. "Now freeze it!" Yuki soon released a large ice beam that ended up encasing the black orb as well as propelling it faster towards the Jolteon.

"Kid release now!"_ "Jolteon!"_ The pokemon released all of its built up electricity and sent a large blast of electricity at the Glaceon which connected head on and was amplified by the wet field.

Yuki was sent flying back towards her trainer _'Shit' _Kitsune thought while she looked back at Kid, as soon as Kid recovered and readied for the next attack the orb connected with Kid in a critical hit.

"Yuki are you ok!"_ "Glac-"_ Yuki stood on wobbly legs.

"Kid get up you can't lose like this!" Kitsune yelled trying to encourage her partner to get up. Kid got up wobbling the whole time _'I've got an idea'_ Kitsune smirked to herself.

"Yuki this might be our last chance use attract and then follow with frost breath!" Yuki started to stroke her fur in a koi way intending to infatuate Kid.

"Heh, Kid use Thunder on yourself!" _"Jol?"_ Kid seemed confused then realized the purpose of this and it started building electricity.

"What I used attract!" Richie yelled confused.

"And you overlooked my pokemon is female like yours!" Kitsune laughed.

"Urgh, wasted move quick use frost breath Yuki!" _"Glace!"_ Yuki began emitting a powerful frost from her mouth.

_"Jolteon!"_ Kid released her pent up energy releasing it upon herself and healing at the same time. "Now use shadow ball and combine it with toxic, end that Glaceon!" _"Jolteon!"_

"Glaceon counter!" Yuki started forming the shadow ball but it was too late by then she was outmatched by Kid's superior speed and her health condition wasn't helping Yuki to survive the head on Collision of the toxic orb.

"No!" Richie cried as she ran to aid her fallen partner.

_**"It seems we have a winner! Kitsune Midori has one in a very close battle! Now we ask that all people return to their respectful dorms and please return immediately we don't need any more 'bathroom incidents' like last time!"**_ The Loudspeaker yelled. The student body laughed at the last part knowing full well what they meant.

"Oi!" Richie knew that phrase too well already and she hadn't been here long. "Uhm, yes Kitsune?" She asked quietly. "You wanna play Xbox tomorrow after class?" Kitsune asked oblivious to the fact that she had just knocked out her opponent's pokemon. "I don't know I'll think about it." Richie said looking down. "Well let me know, later!" Kitsune yelled from afar. "Uh ok!" '_How does she run so fast she was just over here!' _Richie thought returning her Glaceon. _'Well at least I've got plenty of potions and pokeblocks in the dorm room.' _And with that she left to return to her respectful dorm.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Well very short chapter and I'm hoping this will be the shortest chapter I will do my best to make them longer and if not post more t a time. I revised some of it so I'm hoping it's easier too read now! :P Thanks goes out too everyone who has reviewed and has submitted OC's! Remember I need a lot so send in as many as you want! Thanks for reading!<p>

~Kit


	3. A Menacing Pervert!

**There's A Menace About**

* * *

><p>"Ahhhh" Richie yawned sitting in her homeroom class. She didn't really understand why they had to sit in a class just to get a schedule then have to leave. She was too tired for this today, all of her nights rest went into having to take care of Yuki and finding someone in the dorm that had an antidote.<p>

"Poor Yuki…" She said laying her head on the desk, just as she was drifting asleep, when "SURPRISE!" Yelled the loudest voice Richie had ever heard, waking her from her sleep and causing her to jump up and head-butt the person yelling behind her.

That earned a loud "Fuck!" coming from the owner.

"Jesus Christ Rich I wouldn't of thought you'd jump like that!" Kitsune complained holding her nose.

"Eh! Are you ok?" Richie was inwardly trying hard not to laugh _'Good maybe now she'll keep her voice down.'_

"Yeah, just a nose bleed." Kitsune replied with blood dribbling from her nose which she casually wiped with her sleeve.

"Uhm, that's not coming out of your shirt now…" Richie face palmed _'How can someone be so oblivious?'_

"Well fuck me your right!" Kitsune nervously laughed and kind of just stared at the blood stain on her what used to be perfectly white dress shirt.

"Heh heh, I'd rather not!" Richie laughed holding her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"Oh, no, no, nononono! I didn't mean it like that pervert!" Kitsune turned bright red and proceeded to blankly stare around the classroom observing more people who entered.

"Hahaha! You said it not me!" Richie's laughter became uncontrollable; looking at Kitsune now this was Richie's first time getting a good look at her.

She was pretty tall for a girl, eh maybe five feet eight? 'Seems close enough,' Richie thought.

'_Oh how did I never notice that?_' An eye patch? Why on earth would she need that, well of course unless? Richie gulped imagining a black hole in Kitsune's face. _'That would only make her creepier!'_ Richie quickly looked to the other side of Kitsune's face trying to rid herself of the mental image.

'_Well this is much more pleasant'_ Just a plain emerald green eye in her left eye socket surrounded by some barely tan skin. Then some dark reddish-brown hair that was pulled to the right side of her face conveniently hiding part of the eye patch. She couldn't tell how much hair she had since it was all pulled into a messy bun on the back of her head. Her eyes couldn't help but travel a little farther up too.

'_What do they call those again? Ahiges? No, Ahoges! That's what those are.' _She thought to herself as she looked at the two strands of hair on the top of her head that seemed to make a curvy 'V' shape. She giggled a little at how the draft in the room was making them sway to and fro.

"Huh? You say something Rich?" Kitsune asked snapping out of her mini trance.

"Oh no I'm just thinking to myself." Richie said trying not to laugh at the comedy dancing around on Kitsune's head as she went to sit down in the desk to the right of Richie.

"Alright then, uh, just wake me up when it's time to go!" Kitsune replied then directly slumped into the desk and fell asleep.

'_God what does she do at night? No, scratch that I DON'T want to know.'_ Richie took some more time to observe her new and awkward friend.

She was almost obscenely thin but she certainly didn't look anorexic. Maybe very lithe was more accurate. Her bust was certainly larger than she was expecting it to be.

'_Well she certainly isn't as big as me so she has to be around a C or something.' _Richie thought.

'_Let's see clothing...'_ Richie thought now more so analyzing her competition than just observing. Standard long sleeved dress shirt, black vest with a green tie, a cute little silver necklace with a lightning bolt and gear. _'Hm, I wonder what element she prefers to use.' _Richie chuckled_._

'_She seems to look more like a waitress!'_ Richie giggled looking farther down Kitsune's figure. The standard black pleated skirt the school uniform came with along with some plain old black tights_._

'_Are those her panties on the outside of her tights?_' Richie squinted hard trying to figure it out. False alarm they were just a pair of green short shorts, like Richie had on. What really caught her attention afterward were the shoes. The shoes, who could miss them they had freaking neon green laces other than that they were a standard black converse like shoe, but the laces.

'_Those laces are burning holes into my eyes! The sun looks like a candle compared to them!'_ Richie inwardly screamed. How anyone could deal with seeing those bright things attached to their feet all day was beyond her.

More so these observations were making her look at herself in comparison.

'_Hm well I'm not nearly as tall 5 feet even last time I checked and I think I weig-,'_ Richie's own personal thoughts were cut off by a loud bang along with some all too familiar yelling.

"I SWEAR TOO GOD I DIDN'T DO IT I DO-," Kitsune yelled now obviously alarmed and wide awake to the situation.

"God, Kitsune will you please shut the fuck up!" An unknown voice yelled at her while an also unknown hand playfully slapped her in the back of the head. Richie turned to see a very tall male student standing over Kitsune.

"Oh well hello Lance good to see you too!" Kitsune said sarcastically, with hate laced around all of her words.

"Oh come on Kit don't be such an ass I only slammed the door to fuck around with you" Lance said smiling nervously.

"Yeah I'm sure that's the only kind of fucking you want to do with me." Kitsune said with disgust.

'_Well he certainly isn't ugly'_ Richie thought looking at him. He was tall, around six feet five, thin and muscular. He had messy but short dark brown hair that seemed to frame his face along with his bangs pulled to the right.

"Oh, how rude of me you must be one of the new students." Lance looked at Richie and reached out for a hand shake.

'_Those eyes are just unnatural'_ Richie thought as she looked at them, an electric blue colour.

"Be careful Rich that's his writing hand if you get what I mean." Kitsune chuckled.

"Oh, uh well in that case. I'm fine." Richie said shyly.

"Yes you are, isn't she Kit?" Lance said with a wolfish grin.

"I swear, why couldn't you be a closet pervert." Kitsune face palmed.

"Because let's face it I like to be frank about what I like on a woman." Lance grinned as he looked at Richie. "And I'll tell you now I like just about everything on you." Lance winked at Richie.

'_This is starting to make me uncomfortable'_ "Uhm I'm going to go use the restroom." Richie said as she hastily left the classroom.

"Lance you fucking retard!" Kitsune said as she punched him in the back of the head.

"Ah, shit you put feeling into that one!"

"And next time it'll be your face. Stop being such a perve!"

"I can't help it her boobs were just, oh my God perfect! And did you see that ass? I mean don't get me wrong you know I like yours and all bu-,"_ THUD._ Lance's face landed on his desk.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER NAME!" Kitsune yelled, by now they were becoming the scene of the classroom with everyone staring.

"Christ! Stop yelling!" Lance said as he covered her mouth with his hand. "Sorry everyone!" Lance said sweat dropping as he felt something wet on his hand. "Holy shit, are you serious!" Lance said as he wiped his now wet hand on his black slacks.

"Fuck yeah I'm serious! You're lucky I didn't bite you!" Kitsune said quietly yelling for once.

"I don't know maybe I'd like that" Lance chuckled.

"I'm going to strangle you!" Kitsune said as she desperately tried to get her hands around his neck.

"Yeah I don't think so." Lance scowled holding her back with ease. "Ugh, your breath it smells like a skitty died in your mouth!"

"It's called tobacco idiot!"

"Pssh, well it stinks. Anyways, what's your new friend's name?" Lance said throwing Kitsune off of him.

"It's Richie and don't get any funny ideas."

"Well I wouldn't call them funny." He snickered.

"Uh, why do I hang out with you?" Kitsune dead panned.

"Because I'm gorgeous that's why. That and sometimes when you get drunk w-,"

"Shut up!" Kitsune said glaring, "That NEVER happened!".

"Well when your sober it's hard to forget" Lance said grinning, knowing he won the fight.

"Mm hm, well guess what."

"Huh, what?" Lance said leaning forward.

Kitsune whipped out a red sharpie as fast as she could and marked a giant line down Lance's blue dress shirt. "My hand slipped, sorry." Kitsune laughed.

"THE HELL, I'LL KILL YOU!" Lance said as he started to strangle Kitsune, Richie reappeared and Lance decided to keep his cool as he let Kitsune go.

"Uhm, did I miss much?" Richie asked not really caring about if something did.

"Nothing important!" Lance and Kitsune both said smiling nervously.

"Uhm, ok then." Richie said sweat dropping. _'These are the weirdest people I have ever met.'_

"Okay class get your schedules!" The teacher said walking in.

"I'll get ours." Kitsune said standing up quickly.

"Alright..." Lance said observing Kitsune's rear end.

_'Why does every girl here have such a nice ass?'_ he inwardly groaned. He then took this chance to observe Richie.

_'She's got all the curves in the right places but she isn't thin like Kit is.' _He said staring at her chest, it seemed Richie was oblivious with her mind on something more important. Pretty dark brown eyes, waist length hair.

_'It looks like a dark brown with red maybe? Maybe she's dyed it a lot that seems plausible especially with the front. What is it girls do to make their hair like that, bleach it I think? Who would put bleach in their hair? That just sounds dangerous to your health...'_ He thought his eyes wandering further down. Some black heart earrings, a black bead bracelet he noted as he eyes found a comfortable place to rest.

_'An ass that would make any guy swoon and girls jealous'_ Lance drooled at the thought. The standard black school skirt like the one Kitsune wore but with some black stockings. Unfortunately for him with Richie being shorter it covered more of her rear end rather than Kitsune's where a simple breeze would flip it up.

_'Ugh she might have shorts on underneath too, way for me to ruin my own fantasy!'_ Lance frowned looking at her starch white Vans. _'Isn't that cute she drew little pokemon on them. Wait back up. The hell did I just say, __**cute,**__ Ugh I'm hanging out with too many girls.'_

"Uhm, Lance was it, are you ok?" Richie asked pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Oh! Yeah, yeah, I'm fine just looking at your shoes!" Lance nervously laughed.

"Oh ok wanna see 'em?" Richie asked lifting her foot up only too have it pushed down by Kitsune.

"Don't worry Rich he wasn't just looking at your shoes that's just where he ended up at the end of his examination." Kitsune stated nonchalantly. "Monsieur Noroit! Here is your schedule and I'm sad to say we have P. E. together." Lance's eye lit up.

"Alright, school gym uniform heaven!" Lance said using the 'fuck yeah' hand motion.

"I'm sorry Rich but you're stuck with this too." Kitsune said handing Richie her schedule.

"Well that's ok I guess." Richie said now feeling uncomfortable knowing how open Lance was to being a perve.

"Either way were done for the day!" Kitsune smiled.

"Huh what do you mean don't we have class?" Richie asked confused.

"Nah, we get schedules then go to classes tomorrow" Kitsune said happy.

"That is if you even decide to show up." Lance said m!onotone.

"What do you mean?" Richie said.

"Well Ms. Midori here likes to skip as much as she can, the little druggy." Lance joked.

"Smoking is not a drug!" Kitsune snapped.

"Not if you're smoking the trees." Lance laughed.

"Oh I get it now!" Richie interjected.

"I've only done that once and you know it!" Kitsune said flustered.

"Yeah you bet I know!" Lance laughed.

"Is this an inside joke?" Richie said with a confused look.

"Something like that…" Kitsune said looking away. "Hey Rich come on lets go play Xbox at my dorm!" Kitsune said as she grabbed Richie's hand.

"Hey you can't go without me!" Lance yelled chasing them both.

"Girls only perve!" Kitsune yelled running

"Kitsune run slower I can't run that fast!" Richie yelled close to tripping.

"Oh sorry I forget a lot of people here aren't fast runners!" Kitsune said smiling apologetically.

"It's alright." Richie said looking around. She didn't recognize this hallway. It was White like all the others but was painted with greys and very few yellows and greens. It wasn't designed nearly as close to the Victini dorm she was accustomed too. It seemed to wind more and had more stairs and less windows, but it was lit by green hanging lights that cast soft glows onto the walls and paintings of various pokemon around her. It was very quiet and peaceful compared to her dorm which colours screamed bright, and energetic.

"Oh yeah you probably haven't been anywhere except for your dorm, forgot about that. Well you are now currently in the entry way for the Arceus dorm!" Kitsune said with a smile.

"So this is the Arceus dorm?" Richie said looking around, now curious to what the rest of the dorm looked like..

"Yeah come on my dorm is up here." Kitsune said walking towards a set of stairs going off to the right. "If you had made a turn left you would have ended up in the boys dorm and that's Lance territory so that's a no-go for obvious reasons." Kitsune spoke quickly as she skipped up the stairs with ease. "I mean you can go over there but the last time I did I ended up being attacked by Lance and his friend Xavier, they didn't really 'attack' me it was more like glomped, so yep it's a no-go area!"

"Uh-huh yeah I get it now." Richie said panting trying to keep up with Kitsune. This was the most stairs she had seen since, well she didn't know when.

It seemed like forever until they finally reached a landing with a large Metal door with what seemed to be an Arceus on it. It looked heavy but it opened with ease as Kitsune pushed on it revealing a circular shaped room with plush furniture and a Chandelure as well as a few Lampent floating around the ceiling in the middle of the room, there were a few students having minor conversations, and another few had their pokemon out.

"Follow me!" Kitsune said as she led Richie up another set of stairs that seemed to wind up and around the room into what Richie could only guess was a tower. It was a shorter walk (or run in Kitsune's case) until the finally reached a hallway with multiple doors on each side. Now Richie felt more at home.

_'I guess all of the dorm room hallways are designed the same.'_ she smiled. This part of the dorm was very much like the Victini dorm, it had the same black tile flooring and the same doors, the public bathrooms were in the same place as her dorm and they looked the same as well, pretty much everything looked the same only it was painted differently and that was about it.

"Well here we are home sweet home!" Kitsune said as she pulled her keys out of her shorts pocket. Richie could only imagine what her room could look like. She was already imagining it to be the biggest wreck of a bedroom she had ever seen.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well it's much longer I think I haven't really introduced anymore OC's as of yet because I wanted to go ahead and describe these guys. But I still need more OC's also I need more boys to equal out this ratio, so if you can, send one in! If not well that's ok! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!<strong> **Also I revised chapter's 1 & 2 so hopefully those are easier to read! Thanks for reading!**

**~Kit**


	4. This Is Ridiculous

**It's A Mess Isn't It?**

* * *

><p>Words were incapable of describing Kitsune's room. It was something you wouldn't think a human being could live in.<p>

_'Maybe she's not human.' _Richie thought. She looked around trying to absorb the sight of the room. The layout and size was the same as hers but God, everything cluttering all the corners of the room made her feel claustrophobic, and she wasn't, which was saying a lot. The smell wasn't clean but it wasn't dirty either, it reminded Richie of someone trying to cover up a smell and it just not working out well.

There were mounds of clothes spread out around the floor and Richie couldn't help but end up walking on them. She swore she saw some food with mold on it but maybe it was a dirty shirt the only places that had open spaces was the bed, and a small table. Other than that there was either clothing trash or paper cluttering up every bit of surface area of the room.

"Sorry my room's a little messy." Kitsune said with a nervous smile.

"A little?" Richie asked sarcastically.

"Heh, yeah a lot I know. It was clean last week but now it's… this mess." Kitsune said looking at it, scratching the back of her head. "But besides this disaster your welcome to start playing the games, there over on that shelf " Kitsune pointed at a large pile of clothes.

"What shelf?" Richie thought staring at Kit as if she were nuts. '_Wait no she is!'_

"Oops, sorry!" Kitsune said maneuvering over to the clothes pile she pushed them off revealing a small dark brown bookshelf that was packed with games of all sorts.

"Oh, alright then." Richie sweat dropped and made her way over to the games and started browsing.

"Oi, Rich if you don't mind I'm gonna clean up and then I'll play some." Kitsune said sifting through her clothing on the floor.

"Alrighty then!" Richie said as she turned the TV and Xbox on.

* * *

><p><em>3 Hours Later<em>:

Richie yawned as she reached level 23 on her game, "Are you still not done?" Richie turned around to see that more than half the room had been cleaned thoroughly already. _'Damn she works fast!' _

"No I'm still working on it but I'll be done soon" Kitsune said folding some clothes.

"There was clean mixed in with that?" Richie ask!ed shocked.

"Huh, yeah I kind of just throw everything on the floor."

"So I've noticed." Richie sweat dropped.

"Anyways I've gotta hurry up with this so if you don't mind." Kitsune looked back to her work and started working faster.

Richie was surprised at how fast she could clean a room that filthy but as she looked around she noticed the differences between her and Kitsune's room. While her dorm rooms were painted a cream colour with red and orange accenting the upper wall, Kitsune's room was a simple white with some green and grey accenting the wall. The beds were placed in the same area but she figured that all dorms must've nailed them to the floor so no one would destroy them whilst acting like an idiot.

She then took notice that her room was strongly illuminated by the outside light due to her 3 windows, and that Kitsune's was only illuminated by one window and a few overhanging lights much like the ones in the hallway. She took notice to the floor next and realized instead of the plush carpeting she had in her dorm the outside halls tiles only extended into this room. Much was the same yet much was different Richie found herself wondering how much the other dorms were from each other.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Kitsune yelled making Richie jump.

"WHAT IN GODS NAME?" Richie yelled. Whipping around so fast she thought se may have given herself whiplash.

"I found my little buddy!" Kitsune said as she pointed her finger in Richie's face. There sitting on her pointed index finger was a Joltik. Richie screamed.

"What was that all about?" Kitsune asked confused, placing her hand on her head allowing the Joltik to sit on her head.

"You don't stick random pokemon in people's faces!" Richie yelled.

"Yes ma'am won't happen again" Kitsune said saluting Richie.

"Are you serious?" Richie face palmed.

"Only when I need to be!" Kitsune said posing with her finger pointed in the air and her hand on her hip.

"I swear. Hey how old are you anyways?"

"I good madam, am eighteen years old!" Kitsune said holding her pose her Joltik joined in and recreated her pose.

Richie fell on her back from shock '_She's eighteen and she acts like she's seven! What have I gotten myself into?'_

Kitsune helped Richie up "Man, Rich you ok?"

"Joltik!"

"Yeah I'm just a little shocked is all."

"Is it because of my Joltik?" Kitsune chuckled, entertained by her own pun.

"No, but haha, very punny of you." Richie couldn't help but smirk at this.

"Ha, well anyways this is my Joltik, Joltik this is Richie don't shock her with her own static ok?" Kitsune said as she poked its body.

"Jolt!" The Joltik cried getting annoyed.

"Uhm, am I going to have to see it every day?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Kitsune mused.

'_Great something else I'll have to ignore that's on her head' _Richie grinned. "Well it's getting late." Richie stated looking at Kitsune's wall clock.

"It's only one o' clock though." Kitsune said with a kind of 'your shitting me' expression.

"I know it's just that I kind of wanted to take a nap."

"What is it like a hobby of yours or something?" Kitsune asked her eyebrow raised.

"Actually it is!" Richie said surprised someone actually guessed that.

"Well alright let me show you out." Kitsune said opening her door.

* * *

><p>"Alright I know where to go from here thanks!" Richie said waving at Kitsune as she started walking down the Victini hall.<p>

'_I'll never understand why they choose that colour palette'_ Kitsune thought as she looked at the white walls accented by reds and a few blues, the windows lining the wide and straight hall were letting in the afternoon sun illuminating the shiny white floors and silk tapestries making her squint. _'Guess it's just not my cup of tea.'_ She thought to herself.

_**CLANG**_

"What?" Kitsune said as she was walking up the stairs on her way back to her dorm. She quickly ran up the rest of the stairs to see a mop of hair she recognized and one she didn't sitting around a pile of books and papers sprawled about.

"Are you ok miss?" a boy she recognized said trying to help up a very small girl and also pick up papers from the floor.

"Yes, thank you." the small girl whispered as she started to pick up her books and papers.

"Xavier what'd you do?" Kitsune yelled at him making the two flinch.

"Well you see Kit what I did was help this young lady up and help her gather her things." The boy known as Xavier adjusted his rimless glasses on his face. "And dare I ask what you were doing?"

"I don't find that to be your business actually" Kitsune said.

"What was that I believe I couldn't hear you for once. Strange, I was starting to think of you as incapable of speaking in a normal tone and fashion." He stated with an air of arrogance.

"Don't get high and mighty Xavier I know what you do after school." Kitsune grinned evily.

"You know nothing of the sort." Xavier bit back.

"Miss may I ask your name?" Kitsune said to the girl.

"A-ah my name is, uh, Nina Reid..." The girl said staring at the ground.

"Ok well do you have everything you dropped?" Kitsune asked politely

"I'll be damned you can act civil!" Xavier said snickering.

"I don't believe I'm talking to you." Kitsune said punching his arm.

"Uhm, yes. I believe so." Nina said quietly.

"Ok well do you know where you're going?" Kitsune asked.

"No, I've been trying to follow this map but it's not helping me." Nina said even quieter than before.

"Well if you're following a map you must know where your trying to go right?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm trying to find the Jirachi dorm." She said still looking down.

"I know exactly where that is! Follow me!" Kitsune said as she led the girl back up the spiraling staircase.

The trip was relatively quiet, with Kitsune stopping along the way for Nina to catch up, and for Kitsune to spout a few random tidbits of information on short cuts and things to watch out for a new student. All of the answers were followed with barely audible yes's and thank you's.

On the way Kitsune was able to take a few looks at the girl and compare herself height wise. She was short, like Richie only maybe a little shorter, around four feet ten she deduced. She's lean with peachy skin, her eyes were a beautiful icy blue colour, and she had the cutest nose and a heart shaped face.

'_Ah, she's just so cute!'_ Kitsune inwardly smiled. Her hair looked black at first but walking by the windows Kitsune found it to actually be a very dark brown. It was wavy and didn't go much past her shoulder's and her glasses made her even more adorable. _'Why is she so damn cute? I just want to treat her like a little sister, but knowing me I'll probably just scare the ever loving God out of her.'_ Kitsune thought still walking a good pace ahead of her and stopping every now and then to allow her to keep up.

Her uniform was pretty too, a nice violet dress shirt that was neat and tidy, the school's black skirt was ironed out and the pleats were nice and sharp too it reached her knees.

_'I feel like a giant compared to these girls'_ Kitsune sweat dropped. Her shoes were cute too and Kitsune found herself wishing she had some; they were normal brown dress shoes with a buckle across them. _'It has to be the buckle I like on them'_ she thought and then she realized by the way the paint on the walls were changing from the schools normal monochromatic colours, to the silvers and blues the Jirachi dorm brought. They walked down the winding hallway past a few windows, but this dorm seemed to be lit mainly by what looked like stars on the ceiling they sparkled and shone like the ones in the night sky. Before she knew it Kit was standing at the large door with a Jirachi on it.

"Well here we are the Jirachi dorms!" Kitsune turned around and smiled at the much smaller Nina.

"Thank you so much!" She said quietly with appreciation in her voice, and with that she walked into her dorm.

"Now where was I going in the first place?" Kitsune said to herself forgetting where she was going to begin with.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: short chapter but one long and one short is ok right? Anyways, I almost had a panic attack thinking I deleted thank god I didnt or I would have destroyed my computer! Enjoy! Just revised this so hopefully less errors!<strong>

**~Kit**


	5. Anger Management Times Two!

**Friendly Competition Never Hurt. Right?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Swoosh,<strong>_ sneakers squeaked and screeched as they moved across the floor.

Richie and Lance watched a young man in awe as he dominated the court in basketball, making free throws one after another. He jumped up and _**swoosh.**_

"Ah, he's so good at sports!" Richie said with stars in her eyes.

"Yeah I guess." Lance scoffed looking at Richie. They were now dressed in their school's P. E. clothing, loose white sleeveless shirts, and black shorts or sweatpants . Richie wore rolled up sweat pants and a thin hoodie over her shirt showing off her calves.

'_Maybe if I'm lucky she isn't wearing a bra.' _Lance thought smiling.

"What do you mean? I wish I could run like that" Richie said in awe as the young boy seemed to glide across the court dodging opponents and making baskets at every turn. She observed the young man, he was tall but not nearly as tall as Lance, around five eleven or so. He was muscular but also seemed to have a very girlish figure.

_**BAM!**_

Lance barely had time to think as Richie was tackled onto the floor by a familiar blur, leaving the attacker kneeling on top of her and Richie sitting on her hands and knees like a dog.

"Neeeeh!~ Did Richie miss me?" Kitsune said cutely as she fondled Richie's chest, and rubbed her cheek against Richie's.

'_What in God's name?'_ Lance said as he watched. _'Oh God it can't happen here!_' He thought trying his best not to stare at the sight in front of him. He was getting unusually hot and bothered in his loose gym shorts.

"Neeeh!~ Richie look at Lance he's getting all hot and bothered!" Kitsune said nonchalantly.

"Kitsune get off!" Richie said trying to stand up, but with no avail.

"Eh, why should I? We're putting on a show here Rich wouldn't want everyone to be disappointed!" Kitsune yelled laughing.

"Well isn't that just cute!" An unknown voice stated.

"Huh?" Kitsune, Richie, and Lance said at once, looking to the speaker, the same young man who was playing basketball.

"You two are super cute!" He said again_. _

'_This guy's voice is kinda girly isn't it?' _Kitsune thought letting go and getting off of Richie. He had the face of a daydreamer, but with serious eyes that were a sharp forest green colour.

'_Are those specs of blue in his eyes?'_ Richie thought also staring at him.

"I said that you two are super cute!" He said restating himself once more.

Kitsune flushed brightly, "Uhm, I don't think that would be a-".

"Nonsense I saw full well what you were doing!" He said happily.

_**Awkward silence**_

"Hey Ive seen you guys before! Oh, you were battling at the beginning of the year huh? Man that must suck that out of a random draw you two got picked!" He said brushing back his dirty blonde hair.

Kitsune only watched as it moved back into place. It was messy but had some spikes in it that seemed to defy gravity. His bangs fell in front of his face giving him a very cute face.

"Anyways my name's Kaida Kurusaki and I'm a Junior! Nice too meet you!" He said holding out his creamy coloured hand.

"Nice too meet you as well. This is Kitsune and Richie." Lance said offering his hand, which Kaida enthusiastically shook.

"Say you guys wanna shoot any hoops?" He said spinning the basketball on his finger.

"Sure!" Kitsune and Richie said in unison.

"I think I'll sit and watch." Lance said. '_Besides how can I stare at these girl's boobs if I'm having to pay attention.' _He thought as he went to sit down.

As Lance was approaching the stands he saw another young man, he looked to be a junior as well as Kaida. What really caught Lance's attention was his snowy white hair. It was short but it looked to be constantly falling in his eyes the way he was shaking it out of the way, he also noticed some very shap icy blue eyes as well.

He was holding a Red metallic bottle and drinking out of it. Lance was pretty sure there wasn't water in it.

'_Come to think of it didn't Chance mention this guy to me before? Ro Katchu? Nah, uhhhh, Ryou Katsu? Think that was it…'_ Lance said sitting down on the opposite side of the bleachers.

Lance started watching the basketball game there were a few people playing including that new student Xavier told him about_. _

'_Nina Reid? She's tiny must be a freshmen.'_ Lance thought looking back to the game, or the girls playing the game.

Unfortunately, Richie, Kit, and every other girl on the court seemed to be wearing bras that wouldn't allow their chests to move freely.

'_Why can't I ever luck out'_ Lance sighed looking around the gym.

His eyes wandered around the gym an all too familiar sight for him, locker rooms for the respectful sex on opposite sides of the gym. Some plain old brown floors onto which the basketball court was painted on. Some water fountains placed along the walls, a high ceiling with hanging lights and some fans, which provided the worst ventilation in the history of well, ever.

Large windows fitted closely to the ceiling wrapped around the building letting in the afternoon sun making it hotter than it should've been. The bleachers, black and white, the mechanical kind that would retract into the sides of the walls allowing more floor space.

He eventually landed back on the boy, Ryou. Lance noticed he was no longer drinking out of the metallic bottle and was blankly watching the basketball game. Lance could tell he wasn't all that tall but he wasn't short. Maybe, an inch taller than Kitsune, he was slim, but had a slightly muscular build. Lance was about to look back to the court when an orange ball caught his eye.

_**THUD**_

It hit Ryou square in the face making him fall back into the bleachers. Lance just stared on not wanting to get in the middle of this. According to Chance this one had some anger issues.

"I'm SO sorry!" Kaida yelled getting very upset trying to help Ryou up.

"Please get off of me I don't need your help." He said annoyance in his voice.

"Im really sorry I didn't mean it!" Kaida said once more still trying to help him.

"I SAID GET OFF!" Ryou yelled pushing Kaida off of him forcing him to fall over and hit his head. Lance got up and moved to help Kaida and the girls.

"Hey you little fucker! No need to be rude he was trying to help!" Kitsune yelled at him obviously pissed off.

"I WOULDN'T NEED HELP HAD HE NOT HIT ME IN THE FACE!" Ryou yelled back losing his temper.

"Okay guys no need to be hostile!" Richie said nervously.

"KEEP OUT OF THIS!" Ryou yelled making her flinch.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT ASSHOLE?" Kitsune yelled getting in a stance.

"FUCK YEAH BRING IT ON GIRLY." He said getting ready to swing at her.

Lance stepped in between the two towering over Ryou.

"Let's not do something you'll regret alright?" Lance said looming over him.

Ryou took a deep breath.

"Alright, alright. Sorry about that but I just get worked up easily that's all." He said more calmly.

"YOU BET YOU DO YA FUCKING IDIOT!" Kitsune said yelling still very angry.

"Kitsune stop!" Richie pleaded holding her back.

Ryou lost it but maintained some of his calmness.

"FINE YOU WANT TO FUCKING FIGHT? TOMORROW MORNING AT NINE IN THE FRONT COURTYARD! POKEMON BATTLE! BE THERE YOU CUNT!" Ryou yelled as he ran off not feeling the need to be suspended for fighting even though he wanted to.

"THAT'S RIGHT RUN PUSSYFOOT!" Kitsune screamed.

"Kitsune shut up!" Lance yelled.

"Ugh, whatever!" She yelled again shrugging Richie off.

The bell rang signaling gym was over.

The four of them; Lance, Richie, Kitsune, and Kaida, sat on the bleachers and wondered how the next morning would turn out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Once again another short chapter. However two OC's in one chapter, that makes me happy and I hope it make's you guys happy too. Next update will be information on Kitsune, Lance, and some other surprise character bio's, along with a new story chapter that's longer and comes with a battle! Reviews are lovely! <strong>

**Also, there is a poll up you don't have to vote but it would help if you did! The poll will be closing exactly one hour after the next chapter is posted! Thanks again for your OC's!**

**~Kit**


	6. Longer Days

**I Think You're A Little Late**

* * *

><p>It was around nine thirty Saturday morning maybe later, when Lance showed up. He was wearing his casual everyday clothes, a pair of black jogging pants and a black wife beater shirt.<p>

"Hey!" Said a voice that Lance vaguely recognized.

'_Of course, Ryou._' Lance looked at Ryou who was getting up from a bench, he was also wearing his everyday clothes, the black scarf Lance had noticed a while back in one of his classes, a white shirt that was under an open black shirt. Some torn black pants and his navy blue and black converse.

"Uhm, Hi?" Lance said looking around the courtyard.

There wasn't much to actually look at it was an area behind the school that no one ever went to even though that's what it was built for. There were a few yellow and pink flowers dotted here and there, and there was grass and weeds growing through the cracks in the cobblestone.

"Where's that girl? She wuss out or somethin'?" Ryou said calmly. Lance wondered how someone that was so angry yesterday could be so calm today.

"Nah, I don't know where she is actually." He said kicking a rock.

"Well then are you going to battle me?" Ryou said slightly annoyed.

"That was my plan. Two on two sound ok?" Lance said more interested in the single cloud moving in front of the sun.

"Fine, but let's make this quick I've got better things to do today." Ryou said taking out two pokeballs.

"Well, ok I guess there's no going back now huh?" Lance sighed lightly tossing his pokeballs to the ground, as Ryou tossed his into the air.

"_Aggron!" _The pokemon yelled with its metallic voice, moving slowly to the center of the field on all fours.

"_Sci!"_ A red bug pokemon cried as well hovering barely above the ground. Lance recognized it as a Scizor.

"_Umbreon!"_ Two of the pokemon cried at the same time. Ryou and Lance shared a deadpan as they noticed two of the same pokemon on the field.

"We both have Umbreons…" Lance said blankly staring at Ryou's Umbreon. It was a shiny, with icy blue rings instead of Lance's Umbreon's golden yellow. It also had icy blue tufts of hair on its ears and tail.

"Yeah and it's gonna beat the shit out of your pokemon! Shadow, use dark pulse on that Aggron!"

The Umbreon, Shadow, emitted a black pulse like energy from its body slamming into Aggron like a wave. Aggron, however, stood its ground barely shaken by the attack.

"Aggro! Use Automotize!" Lance yelled at Aggron.

"Shit!" '_Better take out the Umbreon first then'_ Ryou thought.

"Kail, use Hyper Beam on that Umbreon!" Lance yelled at his Umbreon.

"_Umbreon_!" It cried as it released a large beam of light purging the path in front of it and striking Shadow who was directly in its path.

"Slasher, take out his Umbreon with X-Scissor!"

"Scizor!"

"Kail, dodge!" Lance yelled it was too late. The bug and steel pokemon had descended upon the Umbreon faster than it could react and hit Kail with a critical hit severely injuring it.

"Slasher use it again! This time finish it off!" Ryou yelled with adrenaline.

"Aggro! Move!" Lance yelled. The now much faster pokemon was able to get between the two and hit the larger steel pokemon barely phasing it.

"Aggro use Iron Head!" Aggro's head became a bright white as he grabbed Slasher and connected with its head knocking the other pokemon back.

"Shadow use Night Slash and distract Aggron! Slasher finish that Umbreon!" Ryou yelled.

"Kail get out of there!" Lance yelled panicking.

"_Umb-!"_ Kail wailed as Slasher connected full on with it.

"Dammit!" Lance yelled watching his partner get knocked out cold. He returned his partner.

"Aggro! Time to defend!" Lance yelled as his partner grew into a brighter white colour. Ryou recognized the pokemon as using Iron Defense.

"That might raise your defense but what about your special defense! Shadow use Shadow Ball and Slasher combine with Razor Wind!"

The two pokemon seemed to work as if having telepathic powers. Whilst Aggro was raising its defense Slasher waited for the wind to whip up. As soon as the wind was whipping around the courtyard Slasher released the wind towards Shadow's black orb propelling it faster and adding a razor edge to it tearing into Aggro's deep plated armour.

"_Agg!"_ It cried sustaining a critical hit from the power blast.

"I forfeit!" Lance yelled panicking his other pokemon would sustain any more damage.

"You're kidding! Don't be a pussy!" Ryou yelled angry he didn't get to finish off his opponent's pokemon.

Lance recalled his injured pokemon ignoring Ryou.

'_I shouldn't have done this. Should've let Kit fix this herself._' Lance thought regretting his decision.

"Sorry but I don't want to see my pokemon injured anymore. You've beaten me fair and square you're better than me I admit." Lance said looking at Ryou who was just now deciding to recall his pokemon.

* * *

><p>"Ohhhhhhhhhhh my god." Kitsune yawned just now deciding to wake up.<p>

"What time is it anyways." She said rubbing the 'sleep dust' out of her eyes looking at the alarm clock.

_**1:37 pm**_

"Oh well hope that dude didn't wait up." She said to herself looking out the one solo window that was shining a bright light into her room. She got up and shoved the curtains over the window.

'_Fuck the sun Im goin' back to sleep'_ She thought crawling back into bed and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>It was very early in the morning and Kitsune had been sleeping all day except for a few times to play the random video game or two. The moon was out but it was hard to tell with the curtains over the window.<p>

'_Creeeeeek'_ The window seemed to moan as the wind slowly pushed it open. A small figure seemed to hop into the room and looked back to the open window and emitted a small croak like noise.

Then silently, jumped in a bigger being which crept over to Kitsune's bed. Through the moonlight it was hard to tell but it seemed to be grinning widely while looming over her.

"HEY KITSUNE I'M GLAD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" The figure screamed in her ear whilst laying on her and covering her mouth while she sreamed.

The wind blew the curtains out of the way a little bit revealing the figures in the room. The small one was a little green frog, the other made Kitsune want to bite its hand, which she did.

"FUCK!" It yelled pulling its hand back.

"CHANCE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" She yelled tackling him off of the bed and onto the floor wringing his neck.

"I WA- TRYIN- T-! CAN- SPE-!" He said choking. Kitsune let up on him but still held his neck firmly.

"As I was saying I was TRYING to surprise you!" He said with a idiot's smile.

"YOU SURE AS HELL SURPRISED ME YOU IDIOT!" She yelled wringing his neck again.

He sat up easily pushing her off and over onto the floor where he was restraining her arms down.

"You know it's been quite a while since we've been in this situation hasn't it?" He said grinning. The wind blew into the room and the moon illuminated his jet black hair and made his lime like eyes glint.

"Whatever you know the moon makes you look more like a vampire doesn't it?" She said sarcastically. He pushed himself off and stood up brushing off his red pajama pants and loose shirt.

"God dammit stop with that vampire shit, it's old and I can't get any tanner than I already am." He said examining his skin. He didn't think it was that pale but he just couldn't get any darker.

"Aww, is poor Chance gonna cry like he did last year?" Kitsune said mockingly.

"Fine I guess I don't need to share anything with you then huh?" He said starting to walk back towards the window.

"Woah now let's not be hasty. What were you gonna share?" Kitsune said grabbing onto his arm.

"Oh it's not nearly as important as me leaving I'll be sure not to save any for you though. Come on Ollie." He said to the small green frog.

"_Politoed!"_ It cried happily.

"Chance come on I wanna know!" Kitsune yelled.

"Well I'll share if you do something for me…" he said grinning and returning his pokemon with his back to her.

"Name it." She said.

* * *

><p>Monday morning Richie was walking to the office carrying some papers with her. She was walking past many hallways when something made her stop for a moment.<p>

A girl. An extremely tall girl. Hell she rivaled Lance's height. She had short choppy whitish blonde hair and she was slim but Richie couldn't tell much else since the girl seemed to be walking in a hurry the opposite way down the hall.

Richie rounded a few turns and said a few hellos to some people she halfway knew. She saw Kaida and the Nina whom she met the other day. They were going to the cafeteria for breakfast so they didn't stop for long to chat for a second.

Richie soon made her way to the front office where a man was sitting. '_This isn't the receptionist.'_ She thought.

"Um, hello. I'm here to turn in my dorm papers." Richie said quietly handing the man the papers. She looked at his tag. '_That's where I know him from.'_

It was their battle tech teacher, Mr. Harbinger, she inspected his name tag and found his first name to be Triston.

"Why the change in dorm?" He said with uninterest in his voice looking over her papers.

"Oh, well I accidently marked the wrong dorm when filling out my papers." She said embarrassed of the error.

"Well I guess it's good you turned these in the Jirachi dorm is almost completely full of students." He said brushing his hand through his shoulder length jet black hair and letting it fall back into his left eye.

"You don't say." Richie said looking at the time. _'I hope to God he doesn't start rambling like he normally does or I'll miss breakfast._' She sweat dropped while observing him more often than she did in class.

He was muscular, tan, and had blazing scarlet eyes. Well, he looked like someone who could whip your ass in a battle or fight. He was wearing his work clothes which were some dark jeans, a black shirt, a black trench coat, and some black combat boots.

'_Hah, If I didn't know him I'd call him_ emo' Richie inwardly smiled at her thought. He was a fun teacher to have.

"Alright I'll go put these in the request box. See ya later." He said getting out of the swivel chair he was previously sitting in.

"Ok I'll be going now!" Richie said as she hastily made her way to the cafeteria. She looked at the clock on the wall. _'Good I've got twenty minutes to eat.'_

Richie walked into the large cafeteria and immediately looked at the table where she and her new friends sat. She saw Kitsune face down in a bowl of oatmeal, and Kaida cooing at how cute it was that she was sleeping in her oatmeal with Nina quietly objecting to how she could drown that way.

"Today's going to be another long day." Richie smiled nervously and sweat dropped grabbing a tray and making her way through the lunch line.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait (even though I think I update pretty fast most of the time.) anyways this chapter was delayed due to school and everything else life has to offer.**

**I am still accepting OC's but I need some more teachers so please send some in even if you have an OC already accepted here!**

**The poll is now closed and the school's trip? A TROPICAL BEACH AND ISLAND**

**Don't worry people who don't like that this school takes frequent trips around so this isn't the only time.**

**I am now going to start looking at the idea of pairings so send me Pm's asking about it.**

**I'll revise later, and thanks for all your lovely reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Oc List of Who Has Appeared~ <strong>

**Richelle North- CrossRevolution001**

**Nina Reid- Kitsunelover300**

**Kaida Kurusaki- RoseKat and SkyVic**

**Ryou Katsu- Hitsugaya Taicho**

**Triston Harbinger- Hitsugaya Taicho**

**Unknown Girl- OldRivalShipping**

* * *

><p><strong>Ps. Sorry this isn't super long but hey atleast I updated. :|<strong>

**~Kit**


	7. You'll Be Late At This Rate!

**Are You Seriously Stoned?**

* * *

><p>Richie was soon exiting the lunch line and making her way back to the table when she noticed someone was missing from the table.<p>

'_Where did Kitsune go?'_ As she walked all the way up to the table she noticed something on a heap on the ground.

"Should I even question this?" Richie said sitting and staring at the sight in front of her. There she was Kitsune was lying down on the floor, face down at that, wearing some pajama bottoms and a hoodie. And that wasn't the strangest part; of course, she was making snow angels… In spilt oatmeal on the floor.

"Isn't it cute she thinks its snow!" Kaida said enjoying the sight.

"You know she could die from that!" Nina interjected.

"Whatever she told me it was fun didn't ya Kitsu?" Kaida said leaning over and poking Kitsune in the side.

"Oatmeal angels are for me cause as far as I can see… Well I don't see much right now." She said while laughing hysterically.

'_Where's the authority around here?_' Richie said sweat dropping while watching her friend roll over and, thankfully get rid of the oatmeal on her face. Even if that meant wiping it off with her jacket making it a little filthier than it already was.

"Kitsune do you need the nurse?" Richie asked concerned for her awkward friend.

It wasn't two seconds before Kitsune was off the floor and next to Richie, sitting on the table's bench.

"No! No, no, no, no! Kitsune does not need a nurse cause you see you can't tell cause Kitsune had the great kind of trees this morning. You know what I mean right?" She said yawning deeply.

"I mean pot ya know dope, weed, marijuana, Mary Jane and all the others but don't tell no one ok? I'll get in trouble if someone finds out!" She said talking loudly.

"Kitsune you'll get yourself in trouble if you don't keep quiet! Where did you even acquire that anyways?" Richie said.

Kitsune chuckled.

"Well you see what had happened wa- " Kitsune's talking was soon stifled by a hand over her mouth.

"Now, now Kitsu. I said to keep quiet and here you go telling everyone!" A boy said.

"I'm so sowwy Chwance don't be mad!" Kitsune yelled hooking herself onto his neck.

'_So this is chance huh?'_ Richie thought, now entering her analytical mode.

He looked a lot like Lance; he was maybe an inch or two shorter. He wasn't nearly as lanky though he had muscle on him but not a lot, just enough to be defined. He wore his school uniform which Richie thought was a little strange.

White slacks, a short sleeved black dress shirt, a red tie, and some Vans with red laces. It wasn't bad looking but just not what Richie would wear if she were a guy. _'What would I wear if I were a guy?'_

"Come on Kit let's go back to your room and get you cleaned up." He said pulling her up by her hand.

"I don't wanta! Not after last night!

"What happened last night?" Richie and Kaida questioned at the same time.

"I don't believe I'm required to talk about that at this moment." Chance said pulling on Kitsune.

"What'd you do to her?" Richie yelled pulling on Kitsune's legs.

"Ugh, get off! She's mine dammit!" Chance said shaking and pulling on Kitsune to get her free of Richie's grasp.

"She's just as much mine as she is yours!" Richie said pulling back on her.

"This isn't appropriate! You could injure yourselves and Kitsune doing that!" Nina started to yell.

"Haha tug of war for Kitsu!" Kaida laughed enjoying the sight.

"Get off!" Chance yelled yanking on Kitsune hard enough to yank Richie and make her fall out of her seat and land on Kitsune creating a sight that pleased a few guys in the cafeteria.

"Eww! Now I've got food on me jerk!" Richie yelled.

"Hmph!" Chance laughed with his mouth tightly shut together and turning red in the face at this sight.

Richie was lying on Kitsune with their boobs squeezed together and Kitsune holding onto Richie's arms, creating an erotic sight. Kaida and Nina both gawked at them.

"Aww Richie!" Kitsune said kissing Richie all over her head.

"Kitsune let go and come on!" Chance said recovering from the sight and wanting to move.

"Kaida help me!" Richie yelled.

"Can do!" Kaida said getting up and grabbing onto Kitsune's leg as Richie grabbed the other.

"You're gonna tear me in two!" Kitsune yelled sobering up a little from the pain.

"Am I the only one with common sense around here?" Nina said face palming.

"On the count of three pull!" Richie said.

"One, two, three!" Kaida yelled. Kaida and Richie yanked on Kitsune so hard Chance let go and Kitsune flew onto an adjacent table getting food everywhere.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" A girl yelled.

Richie recognized her as she stood. So damn tall.

"I'm sorry really!" Kitsune said covering her head with her hands.

"YOU BETTER BE!" She yelled again. Anger didn't show through her face but it showed through her actions.

That action being to grab Kitsune's arm and throw her over onto Chance, who fell over and hit his head on the table behind him knocking him and Kitsune out, and lying on top of each other.

Richie, Kaida, and Nina looked on at the girl in shock from what she did.

This girl was the same as the one Richie saw earlier walking down the hall. She could now see her face very clearly. She was foreign looking, but the pretty kind of foreign. Her bangs were side swept and covering her eyes, until she flipped her hair out of the way. She had long lashes and large eyes that made Richie nervous.

'_Monochromatic eyes! That's unnatural!'_ Richie gulped looking into the girl's eyes. One was a chilling blue that sent shivers down her spine and the other was an irony slate grey colour.

Kaida was less concerned with her eyes, eyeing her body a little more than her face.

The standard school uniform; black skirt with black and white leggings that reached her knees, and some very sleek black boots and some friendship bracelets over her boot on the ankle. She had on an elbow length navy blue blouse, a silver hoop earring in her left ear only, and lots of multi-coloured rubber bands on her arm.

'_She's pretty cute too! Her clothes are even super cute!'_ Kaida smiled looking odd in the current situation but continued to look on at the new girl.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU NUTS?" Richie yelled at her.

"YOUR FRIEND IS THE ONE WHO'S NUTS!" A boy yelled standing up from the table.

"I'm sure this can be solved in a civil manner!" Nina said standing between the three.

"Hmph! Yes I assume it can be." The boy said more calmly taking in a deep breath.

Nina quickly took the opportunity to observe him.

He was about five foot nine and had a tannish muscled body. His eyes were captivating being a magnificent golden yellow colour but were slightly hidden behind his black thickly rimmed glasses. His hair was also something else to look at.

'_It's odd isn't it?_' Nina noted to herself.

It was smooth and shoulder length but stuck out in a few places but that wasn't the case that made it eye catching. It was black but had thin white vertical stripes throughout it.

He was wearing combat boots, black slacks, and a long sleeved white dress shirt.

"My name is Tora Kayas I'm a senior and this is my new friend Riza Sash." He motioned towards the girl now known as Riza.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted I just get worked up easily!" She nervously laughed scratching the back of her head as Richie sweat dropped.

'_Is she serious_?' Richie inwardly yelled.

"I'm a freshman by the way." Riza said.

"So am I." Nina said.

Richie jumped startling everyone as they turned to see yet another boy.

"Allow me to apologize for intruding, but if you haven't noticed it is time for class and while I'm not sure you value your education as much as I do, I believe it's time to be moving." He said matter of factly.

"Is that so?" Richie said looking at the clock. The whole fiasco had taken up all of breakfast plus some. '_Great I didn't get to eat.'_ she thought as her stomach growled.

"Oh hey what's your name new guy!" Kaida asked in his face.

"My name is Carmine Thule, and I would ask you allow me to keep my personal space Miss Kurosaki." He said backing up a good distance and dusting off his wrist length white dress shirt and adjusting his red tie to fit a little more loosely on his neck.

'_Kaida's a girl!_' Everyone, conscious, inwardly gaped.

"Kaida you're?" Nina said trying to find words.

"Well I guess the cat's out of the bag huh?" Kaida said smiling a goofy smile.

"Say how'd you know anyways?" She asked Carmine.

"Oh I assumed you were a girl since I saw you go into the women's bathroom." He said also dusting off his black slacks, and leaning down to tie his black leather dress shoes.

"What's happening?" Kitsune said recovering quickly and oddly enough much more sober.

'_Who the fuck is that?_' She said eyeing Carmine.

He had to be five foot nine, he also seemed to be lacking in muscle mass seeing how loose his clothes were on him. He also seemed to be very thinly framed which made his unusually pale skin make him look odd.

'_Oh Jesus I have to be seeing things wrong.'_ She groaned feeling a massive headache coming on along with an awkward feeling pushing into her back. She became more alert as everyone seemed to look at her including three people she had never seen. Her eyes locked onto Carmine's face.

His eye irises were large and were a brilliant blue. He had a larger head than most other people and had a small chiseled nose, along with a similar small pointed chin which then connected to a narrow jaw.

'_Is he smirking at me? No can't be.'_ He looked to have his mouth in a near permanent looking smirk.

He shifted uncomfortably and coughed.

"I hate to ruin this awfully awkward situation but I have to leave or I'll be late." He said slicking back his long black combed hair into place with his hand, revealing a pair of low flat eyebrows, and some small but cute ears.

"You're right!" Richie said helping Kitsune up who in turn patted Chance awake. This startled Chance who slammed his head on the bottom of the table.

"Shit my life.*" He groaned rubbing his head.

"Get up!" Kitsune said kicking him.

"Bye guys!" Kaida and Nina said leaving in a hurry.

"Kitsune come on!" Richie said as the others left in a hurry to make it to class.

"Nah I'm skipping again today." Kitsune smiled as Chance got up.

"Pfft, come on uh, Richie wasn't it? We'll be late." Chance said pushing on Richie looking at the ground.

"Uh, ok bye Kit!" She said shuffling off with Lance pushing her along.

"Idiot had a boner." Kitsune face palmed.

"HOLY SHIT I WAS LAYING ON THAT! MY BACKS CONTAMINATED!" She screamed ripping off her hoodie revealing a large and loose graphic t-shirt.

'_This shirt isn't mine._' She questioned where she got the shirt as the first morning bell rang.

* * *

><p><strong>*It's just a thing I say and so I threw it in.<strong>

**Author's Notes:**

**Ok OC's will be closing soon but I will post when! So you can still send them in.**

**Anyone leaving a review saying they will send one can send theirs in after the OC close deadline but will be limited to only one charcter in, so please be quick about it!**

**Nothing much happened here, well time wise, it wasn't a long amount of time.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm realizing that most of my chapters are shortish? So that being said I have a system on how I will say chapters are to be;<strong>

**1,000+ Words: Short Chapter**

**2,000+ Words: Normal Chapter**

**3,000+ Words: Long Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Four OC's in one chapter? Yus, also I realized I forgot to put in Xavier's bio and another's bio(I was rushed so it'll be posted later)<strong>** but anyways hope you liked! Reviews and reviewers are super lovely! **

**See you next chapter and thanks for reading!**

**~Kit**


	8. Cloudy Isn't It?

**Should I Go to Sleep Now or Later?**

* * *

><p><em>'I'm so tired.'<em> Ryou thought to himself looking out the window.

It was cloudy outside and the school grounds normally bathed in elegant gold's and lush greens of the sun and grass, were gray and dreary.

'_It must be the weather._' He thought turning back to the Battle Techniques lesson.

It was another dull lesson much like the day; only it was always boring and dull. The only person that seemed to have any enthusiasm over the course were a few people like Nina and Carmine. And the teacher of course, who could forget him.

"Mr. Harbinger, I have a question on this topic!" Nina raised her hand excitedly.

"Yes, Miss Reid go ahead." Mr. Harbinger said put down the dry erase marker and paying attention to the small and normally quiet girl.

"Does this mean that when one uses Rain Dance and then proceeds to use an electric move it becomes not only one hundred percent accurate but also more powerful?" She said while hectically jotting down notes from the boards contents.

"Yes actually that's exactly what it does! Smart girl!" He said turning around to continue writing on the board.

'_I'll have to remember that. If I'm correct that's how Kitsune powers up her Jolteon.'_ Nina thought trying to think of a way to outmatch her possibly soon to be opponent.

'_Fucking nerds and their dumb questions. What idiot wouldn't know that, it's common knowledge_.' Ryou thought sneering and looking out the large window again. It was times like this he was glad he had a window seat in the back.

'_Ugh, maybe it's this weather. I'm more agitated than usual_.' He sighed looking back to the board. It was a simple lesson with many varying weather affects drawn on the board and what can happen during them.

He was more intrigued by the Pachirisu climbing a tree outside.

"Good evening, Mr. Harbinger!" A familiar voice said loudly making Ryou's already warm blood boil.

He looked up to see her. Kitsune, she was too much afraid of showing up for a battle he had to beat the crap out of her friend's pokemon, but nonetheless she seemed to be holding a stack of papers.

"Ah my favourite student, Miss Midori how are you?" Mr. Harbinger said looking a little less than pleased at seeing his old student again.

"I'm doing fine and I come with good news! The school handbook! You know the one nobody follows!" She said starting to pass out the packets.

"HEY!" Ryou yelled startling her and making her throw the papers in a fashion that made them float and fall over the students around her.

"Christ! What th- Oh uh, hi there, guy." She said recognizing him and sweat dropping.

"You owe me a battle! Since you chickened out last time!" Ryou said getting up.

"Oh, yeah I kind of overslept." She said laughing to herself.

"You what?" He said.

"Uh yeah look I'll make it up too you later ok?" She said trying her best to not set Ryou off like last time and make her way to the door.

"Oh no you don't!" He yelled as he blocked the only exit out of the classroom successfully trapping her.

"Look I really gotta go man!" She said nervous.

"My name's Ryou get it right!" He said.

"I'm not gonna remember that but ok!"

"She has a point Ryou she couldn't remember who I was for a whole semester." Mr. Harbinger interrupted.

"He has a point she could hardly tell you my name now." Nina said calmly acting as if nothing were happening while reading her physics book.

"Yeah I can! It's… Uh Rina! No that's not it… Uhm… Anyways I really need to go now!" Kitsune said trying to force herself past Ryou.

"No you'll fight me now!"

"Really it's during class I'm sure Mr. Harbinger wouldn't approve. Right?" She said hopefully looking towards the teacher.

"Actually I kind of want to see one." He said shrugging.

"Yeah we want to see one too! Yeah fight! Outside!" Other students started saying and chatting about an upcoming battle.

"Fine you want a battle so bad, don't cry when I wipe the floor with ya. And I will pick the rules, how about a four on four single battle? Or is that too much for you to handle?" She said popping her knuckles.

"Ha you're mine. Well ladies first." He said standing next to the door.

"Oh my, such a gentleman." Kitsune scoffed at him while Nina was quick to follow her friend out of the door.

"Kitsune are you sure I've watched him battle a few people he's pretty good!" She said objecting to her friend's decision.

"And you my dear girl have only seen me fight once." Kitsune said messing up Nina's hair and taking her glasses.

"Give those back I need them!" She said jumping to get them from Kitsune's upwardly extended arm.

"What's that I can't hear you?" Kitsune joked.

"Come on Kitsune that's not nice!" Nina yelled.

"Who said I was nice?" Kitsune said handing the glasses back to Nina who quickly put them back on.

The large class eventually caught up to the two with Ryou leading them. It seemed quite a few people were in favour of Ryou winning due to him being in the same grade.

"Haters gonna hate huh Nina?" Kitsune said.

"I thought you didn't remember my name. In fact I thought you to be somewhat challenged in that sector." She said sarcastically while fixing her hair.

Kitsune stopped causing Nina to run into her.

"I'm sorry!" She squeaked as she looked up to see Kitsune standing above her staring at her.

'_What the…'_ Nina gulped staring at Kitsune.

She was staring intently at her with a scowl on her face. It was the only time Nina had ever witnessed her to not be smiling or look lively.

"Look here" Kitsune said flatly. "Don't ever mistake my farce for the true thing. You're far from the truth about me along with every other attendee of this school. Don't insult my intelligence or my being." She said darkly intimidating the entire group before her, even Ryou was slightly disturbed by this change in her demeanor.

Kitsune started walking again muttering to herself in what seemed to not even be English.

'_This is scaring me!_' Nina said now walking towards the back of the group in fear of setting Kitsune off again.

"Is your friend always like that?" A boy next to Nina asked. It was Carmine.

"No, honestly I've never seen her like this. Not that I've known her long." Nina said quietly.

"Hm, I find her behavior odd. Perhaps she suffers from a mental illness. This has got me curious, aren't you curious as well?" He said to her.

"Yes I suppose so." Nina said a little more comfortable around him.

"I'm actually a little upset to have to witness this battle of course I'd like to participate in one but I'm much more worried about my education."

"I see what you're saying." Nina said.

She and Carmine exited the front of the schools battle department, revealing the school's battling field. It was just a plain grass field with plenty of room for a pokemon to do battle.

The clouds overhead roared and cracked with the news of a storm, whilst a few Spearows and Pidgey's flew about from the field at the student body's approach.

The students took their seats on the wooden bleachers waiting for the battle too start. It seemed no one was all too worried of the weather conditions seeing that there were awnings above the bleachers allowing for this kind of show to be seen during different weather conditions.

Nina and Carmine decided to sit near the bottom with the least rowdy of the class so they could observe the battle a little more in depth.

'_Why is she doing that?_' Nina wondered as she watched Kitsune stare at the clouds along with mark a few spots on the ground by digging into it with her foot. She seemed to look focused and serious apart from her normal carefree self.

The rest of the crowd stared intently as Kitsune took off her eye patch and let it go as the wind carried it away.

The crowd murmured at what they could barely see.

'_That's odd!_' Nina said leaning forward.

Kitsune's eyes were cold and calculating as a new sharp yellow eye seemed to shine about in the dark. It was strange.

'_What the fuck is wrong with her eye_?' Ryou said staring in shock at it.

It was intimidating and unnerving to say the least. It had a slit in it giving it a demonic look which freaked him out.

'_Oh well can't let that scare me.' _He thought taking out a pokeball.

'_I've calculated everything right hopefully now all I have to do is hope he's arrogant enough_.' Kitsune thought staring at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>

**Short Chapter yes? **

**Oh well sorry next will either be normal length or longer. :3**

**Also I'm no longer accepting student Oc's I do however still need a few teachers/ dorm advisors.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Kit**


	9. When It Rains It Pours

**Learning A Few Secrets**

* * *

><p>"Been a while since I've seen that." Mr. Harbinger stated sitting down in the only open area available next to Carmine and Nina.<p>

"What do you mean?" Nina asked quizzically.

"That eye, she walked around without the eye patch for a while. Then I heard she was being bullied for it so bam, eye patch."

"That wouldn't explain why she has now decided to take it off." Carmine said.

"I couldn't answer that for you Mr. Thule, all I can say is that she can be one of two different people."

"What does that mean?" Nina said looking at the clouds.

"You two mustn't know a lot about your friend here, huh?"

"I guess not." Nina said looking behind her at what appeared to be another group of students.

It seemed to be another group of students most of who she couldn't tell. Except for three or four of them.

Lance and Chance were two. They were bombarding another male student in between them whom Nina didn't know. The other was Tora walking amongst Xavier and some other unknown students.

"I wonder why they came out here." Carmine said confused.

"It's a battle between what's essentially a senior and junior group. Word's gotten around fast." Mr. Harbinger said brushing his hair out of his face.

"So? I'm a senior and I couldn't care less about this battle. " He said smugly.

"Yes Mr. Thule I believe you're right then again you're new here so you don't really understand what's gotten the existing class wound up."

"And what would that be?" Nina asked.

"Kitsune's killed a few people's pokemon before. But that was when she was like she is now."

"So your telling me she has full intent to murder Ryou's pokemon?" Carmine yelled.

"Unfortunately I'm afraid so."

"You're the authority stop this!" Nina yelled as well.

"Can't as much as I'd love too this is Ryou's fault, he initiated this battle not me, so it's only him that can end this." Mr. Harbinger said through worried eyes.

"That can't be true! It has to be in the handbook or something!" Nina yelled at him.

"Yeah see we were going to go over that in class… But then this happened. Say, she only had this happen once and that was after someone set her off."

"I think…" Nina said looking at the ground.

"Hm? You think what Nina?" Carmine asked.

"I think I set her off. I didn't mean it!" Nina said defending herself.

"What'd you say?" Mr. Harbinger asked.

"I just said something like 'she was challenged in that sector' you know? Because she remembered my name for once and then she said something about me insulting her intelligence!"

"That was it. She's beaten the crap out of a few kids over the years for that. Gotta say your lucky Ms. Reid, she didn't even hit you." Mr. Harbinger said nervously scratching his head.

"You mean to tell me that girl out there is a raging psychopath?" Carmine yelled.

"I am sorry to say but my new fellow senior is right!" A voice said in front of them.

It was Lance and Chance accompanied by another boy who was also a spitting image of them.

"Hey Chance I'm gonna go sit." Lance said yawning.

"Go ahead lazy ass." Chance said.

"I think I'll sit here." The unknown boy said quietly, sitting in between Carmine and Nina.

Carmine frowned at the rudeness of this boy.

"Geez Vance, didn't I teach you manners?" Chance said almost scolding the boy.

"Yeah kind of." The boy known as Vance said scratching his platinum blonde head.

"Uhhh…" Nina said looking at Chance.

"Oh dear forgive me, Nina wasn't it? This is my smallest brother Vance." He said ruffling the boy's hair causing his bangs to fall into his eyes.

"Oh I was more or less wondering about how Carmine was right." She said glancing very now and then to her left.

"Oh you mean Kitsune being nuts?" Vance chimed in quietly.

"Uhm yeah."

"Well you see she's about as much as a psychopath as Jason or Freddy!" Chance said leaning against the side of the bleacher not bothering to sit down.

"What?" Nina and Carmine exclaimed.

"It's true. She's put a few kids in the ER and sent a few pokemon to their graves." Vance said solemnly.

"God rest those little poke souls." Chance said.

"And this is legal?" Nina said.

"One hundred percent. Kitsune knows every loop hole and rule of the hand book and law. Needless to say she's gotten away with pretty much everything except for sending Vance to the hospital."

"Yeah it's true." Vance said lifting up his bangs revealing an ugly scar that ran across his head.

"Why?" Carmine asked.

"Simple she's crazy, has had numerous years of physical and mental bullying towards her, and she's beyond smart. Even though she obviously acts like an idiot." Chance stated flatly.

"You guys are her good friends go stop her!" Nina yelled at Chance making him wince.

"I can't even if I wanted to! She might put me in the ER and I can't have that!" He yelled back.

"Yeah trying to stop her was my mistake." Vance said calmly.

Nina looked at him as if he were nuts.

"So you mean to tell me no one is going to stop her?" Nina said realizing the reality of the situation.

"Nope. Unless they want a hospital visit and no one here wants that." Chance said looking at the field as the wind picked up.

The two were standing there doing nothing. Kitsune was staring at a pokeball in her hand tapping her foot and Ryou looked like he was going to have a fit if they didn't start battling soon.

"Yeah she's got a plan doesn't she Vance."

"Unfortunately." He said scratching his arm.

Nina looked at him again the wind had blown the hair out of his eyes, and she noticed they were a strange orangey yellow colour, they looked much like a setting sun.

"What do you mean?" Carmine said.

"She's stalling isn't it obvious? She's waiting for something to happen." Chance said sitting on his brother.

"Guuh!" Vance growled.

"Geez lose some weight!" Chance joked.

"I'm not fat just muscular get it right!" He said trying to shove his brother off.

"How can you joke at a time like this?" Carmine stated disgusted by the idiocy he was witnessing.

"Might as well make light at a bad situation!" Chance said prodding his brother.

Nina couldn't help but stare at him. He had on a pale yellow short sleeved dress shirt that was partially open at the top.

"Dammit Chance!" He said standing up and making Chance fall off of him.

He was wearing the average black school slacks and some white converse, with yellow laces.

"Ow Christ you'll put me in the ER more than Kit will!" He said holding his arm.

"Yeah why don't you go ahead and calm your girlfriend down?" Vance said poking him with his shoe.

"For the love of God she is not my girlfriend!" He said slapping his brother's head.

"Will you two knock it off and sit?" Mr. Harbinger yelled at them sick of listening to them bicker.

"Yes sir!" They both said with Vance sitting where he was earlier and Chance sitting on the other side of Nina boxing her in.

'_Ugh this is awful_.' She said face palming.

The wind started whipping about more as it started raining with a steady beat. Ryou looked as if he was getting angrier for having it rain on him while Kitsune seemed to be enjoying it by smiling a crooked smile.

"ARE YOU READY YET!" Ryou yelled across the field.

He got nothing but a nod from his opponent.

"Go Blizzard!" He said throwing his pokeball onto the ground with it making a squishy thud noise.

A magnificent blue pokemon came out of the ball. Many recognized it as a Lapras.

Kitsune didn't even bother throwing her pokeball just held it out releasing her pokemon of choice.

'_Jolt'_ it cried sensing the old demeanor of its trainer it started circling the Lapras knowing it would be an easy target.

'_Shit this isn't a good match up!'_ Ryou thought.

"Blizzard freeze it with Ice Beam!" He commanded his pokemon.

'_Lap!'_ The pokemon released the frozen icy blue jet.

"Kid dodge it and use thunder." Kitsune said flatly.

'_Jolteon!_' The pokemon turned to the jet of ice and let the beam hit it.

_'What the hell?'_ Ryou thought.

"Electrocute it three times with thunder and make sure you finish it good with a shadow ball." Kitsune said once more looking at the crackling clouds overhead.

'_Jolt!_' The small pokemon barked using the natural properties of the environment around it too summon lightning bolt after lightning bolt to attack the Lapras.

'_Lapras!_' The pokemon cried in pain after being hit three times with the lightning.

It was injured badly enough to be called back by the second lightning bolt but the green fox pokemon wouldn't stop until it's trainers orders had been fulfilled.

'_Jolt!'_ It barked releasing the black orb.

"Blizzard return!" Ryou recalled his pokemon with barely enough time for him to move out of the way of the orb's destructive path.

The small pokemon started growling and approaching the trainer.

"What is it doing?" Nina yelled over the thunder.

"Dear God I hope she tells it to back off." Chance said with his eyes wide open.

"What?" Nina yelled again.

"It's going to attack him!" Vance yelled.

"Shadow help!" Ryou yelled jumping back from the pokemon and releasing his shiny Umbreon.

"Shadow use Night Slash quick!"

"Dodge it and use thunder until it's done." Kitsune said thinking nothing of her pokemon approaching the other trainer.

The Umbreon lashed out at the Jolteon but it was quick to dodge and bite the Umbreon on the neck and hold it in place. Allowing multiple lightning strikes to hit it before the Umbreon was able to shake it off.

"Shadow keep your distance and use Dark Pulse!"

'_Umbreon!'_ The pokemon cried releasing an aura of darkness from its body.

"Kid let it hit you then distract with Shadow Ball and use Thunder."

'_Jolteon!'_ The pokemon barked and took a defensive stance allowing the pulse to hit it. It doubled over from it due to the critical hit but continued to stand albeit shakily.

"Now!" Kitsune yelled.

'_Jolt!'_ The pokemon cried as it built the orb of blackness.

"Shadow dodge it no matter what!" Ryou yelled.

'_Umbreon!_' It barked getting ready to move.

'_Jolteon!'_ It cried as it released the orb.

The Umbreon evaded the orb with amazing agility but it was short lived when multiple yells from the crowd yelled at Ryou telling him about the lightning.

It wasn't a moment before the Umbreon was struck down with two blasts if lightning and it was out cold on the wet ground.

"Shadow!" Ryou yelled as he ran to his partner before stopping in his tracks halfway to his pokemon.

The Jolteon was approaching him again with the same menacing look in its eyes.

"Shit why won't you die! Slasher! Use X-Scissor!" Ryou said retreating from the aggressive pokemon.

'_Scizor!'_ The pokemon yelled hitting the Jolteon head on with its attack knocking it out.

'_Thank God that's over._' Ryou said breathing a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong with her pokemon?" Carmine said.

"They're feeding off of her negative energy making them more vicious." Chance said.

"That's insane!" Nina said.

"Look who you're talking about." Vance said.

"Saya. Use Ice Fang." Kitsune said summoning her second pokemon.

'_Drapion!_' The purple pokemon screeched as it used its superior speed to attack the Scizor and latch on to it with its large pincers.

'_Sci!_' The red pokemon yelled from the attack.

"Slasher get away from it!"

'_Scizor!'_ The pokemon yelled trying to break free.

"Cross Poison!"

'_Drap!'_ The Drapion dropped the Scizor from its pincers and jaws and jabbed it with its two poison coated pincers.

'_Scizor!_' The pokemon yelled with poison seeping into its body.

"Quick use X-Scissor and follow up with Iron Head!" Ryou yelled.

"Saya use Ice Fang again."

'_Scizor_!' The pokemon used its wings to fly faster to the Drapion and knocked it over making a large 'X' mark over its torso, the pokemon spared to time to use its momentum to hit the Drapion with a steel encrusted head.

"Saya hurry up!" Kitsune said getting impatient.

The pokemon got up significantly weaker than before and rushed over to the Scizor which was still taking damage from the poison.

'_Drapion!' _The pokemon screeched crashing down on the Scizor with its ice encrusted jaws.

'_Sci!_' The pokemon cried before passing out.

The Drapion however was not letting go and was proceeding to treat the fainted pokemon like a chew toy slinging it about and biting the Scizor until his trainer recalled it from the jaws of Kitsune's pokemon.

"This is awful." Nina said staring at the sights before her.

"Yeah, this isn't right." Chance said his head in his hands.

Many of the students seemed to agree with gasps and rude commentary. However it seemed some of the student body was getting out of hand arguing with one another over if it was ok or unethical.

'_I-I can't do this anymore my other pokemon aren't strong enough to fight this pokemon plus another two! I can't forfeit though! Maybe she'll stop it she seems like she would…' _Ryou said looking at his last possible pokeball.

"Saya, whatever it is kill it." Kitsune said flatly to where only her pokemon could hear.

'_Drapion!'_ It screeched getting ready for the last pokemon.

"Here goes come on Jolt!" Ryou said throwing his pokeball into the air.

A small brown fox popped out of it.

'_Eevee!'_ It squeaked in a cute way.

A lot of the student body was awing over the cute pokemon while others were realizing how this could turn out.

"I can't let her do this she'll kill it!" Nina said getting up from the bleachers.

She was about to start running towards Kitsune when a hand grabbed her back and threw her onto the stands.

"Ow!"She yelled as she fell on top of Vance.

"I'll be right back. Go ahead and call the nurse over though!" Chance yelled running off towards the field.

"I swear he couldn't be more of an idiot." Vance said pushing Nina off his lap.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"He's about to get the crap beat out of him that's what."

"And your going to let him go?"

"Uhm yeah did you not see the scar on my head?"

"How did that happen anyways?"

"She had longer finger nails back then."

"You mean she did that with her nails?" Carmine asked.

"Yeah, girls will fight you every way. Hell, I thought I lost a nut that day."

_'Did he seriosuly just say that?_' Nina and Carmine thought dead panning.

"Should I really get the nurse?" Mr. Harbinger questioned Vance.

"Nah, he'll be fine!" Vance said smiling.

"Are you sure?" Nina asked the weather making her shiver.

"Yep, positive."

"If you say so." Nina said watching the awnings on the stands pull and creak on their foundations.

She pushed her hair out of the way and held it back as she watched Chance stand in front of Kitsune on the field as the purple pokemon stalked him from behind.

_'Oh no._' She thought. However, a bright red light engulfed the pokemon as it returned too its home.

She looked back to see Chance on the ground fightning Kitsune in an all out brawl.

There were shouts as Kitsune seemed to bite him and punch his face. Chance was able to push her off and knocked her out with one punch to the right side of her face sending her into the wet earth.

"I guess I would have needed to call the nurse either way." Mr. Harbinger said taking out a cell phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>_**: I**__**am no longer accepting students I need only dorm advisors/teachers.**_

**Much longer chapter yes? Hope you guys like it I know I posted a chapter yesterday but I'm sick and have nothing else to d so I went ahead and typed this. **

**Hope you enjoyed learning about psychopath's and vicious pokemon. XD**

**This is everyone who has submitted thanks a bunch for all the feedback!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Oc List; In Order of Appearance Que.~<strong>

***Is a teacher WHICH I NEED 2 MORE.**

**!Dorm Advisor ALSO NEED 2 MORE.**

**Richelle 'Richie' North- CrossRevolution001**

**Nina Reid- kitsunelover300**

**Kaida Kurosaki- RoseKat and SkyVic**

**Ryou Katsu- hitsugaya taicho**

***Triston Harbinger- hitsugaya taicho**

**Tora Kayas- ultimatemh**

**Riza Sash- OldRivalShipping**

**Carmine Thule- Camomano**

**Michael Krolikov- agingThespian**

**Hudson Blaze- Edward the Pure**

**Nicholas Pond- LordLucemon**

***!Suzume Akane- RoseKat and SkyVic**

**Brielle Rose Kallen- DolceBrio **

**Luxandra Swiverland II- A Sea of Sound**

**Silas Swiverland IV- A Sea of Sound**

**Zack Ragner- fire assassin**

**Autumn Waverly- Desidea**

**Liam Waverly- Desidea**

**Corvus Vesuvius- Corvus**_** (Anonymous Reviewer)**_

_**~NOTE: Some dorms are too full so I might move you around some. Sorry**_**:|**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't think I left anyone out if I did let me know and if I can't get any more teachers or dorm advisors I will start adding them in!<strong>

**~Kit**


	10. Vacation Week

**Packing Your Bags**

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I'm not looking forward to today." A young junior thought. He had just woken up and he was looking a little more than unkempt.<p>

He checked his height next to his door he was still the same five foot five, he was sure he wasn't going to get any taller than he was now.

He walked to the mirror on his dresser and observed himself.

He looked at his messy black hair and decided to pull it into a small and albeit messy ponytail letting it fall down to the nape of his neck.

He checked his uniform in the mirror, adjusting his silver trimmed navy blue vest. He tugged at his white long sleeved dress shirt and black slacks finding them uncomfortable.

'_Why did we have to go to the beach? There are way too many people there.' _He inwardly groaned thinking of all the people who might try and communicate with him. He shivered at the thought of all those people.

He adjusted his coke like bottle glasses over his silvery grey eyes and once more looked in the mirror, catching sight of his luggage bags, or to be more specific his empty luggage bags.

"Shit I forgot to pack!" He grumbled to himself reaching towards his dressers to grab clothes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1:38<strong>_

"Hm, I wonder where Riza is!" Kaida said patting Nina on the head.

"Uh, I don't know Kaida please stop!" Nina said pulling Kaida's hand off her head and fixing her now messy hair.

"Oh look there she is." Kaida said smiling.

"Sorry I'm late!" Riza said nearly tripping over her feet. She had three large bags of luggage being pulled awkwardly behind her.

"You're actually not late for once." Nina said giggling to herself.

"Awesome my seat buddy didn't die!" Kaida said fist pumping.

"Haha, I wish they hadn't given us pre-assigned buddies." Someone behind the three said.

It was Vance making his way over towards the group.

"Say why are you guys lingering in the back? Everyone else is towards the bus." He questioned.

"Well its hot and its shady back here, so we kind of just stood back here for the time being." Nina said.

"I suppose that's logical. Hey Riza you gonna put your bags on the bus or what?" Kaida asked.

"That's a good idea huh?" She said as she scrambled of with her luggage in tow.

"Anyways what were you saying about buddies?" Kaida asked him.

"Well I got some guy I don't know." He said looking at his hand. "It's someone named Michael Krolikov. What is that Russian or something?"

"Sounds like it." Nina said.

"I know who that is! He sits in the back of my class and smells like nuts!" Kaida said cheerfully.

Vance immediately started turning blue like he was choking.

"NUTS?"

"Yeah like Peanuts or Cashews." Kaida said oblivious to the reference she had made previously.

"Oh thank God." He said grabbing his heart. "I almost had a heart attack."

Nina simply giggled as Richie and Riza found their way to the group.

"I've been informed that this is where we're all meeting." Richie said being tugged on by Riza.

"I guess so! Say Richie who's your seat buddy?" Kaida asked.

"I dunno." Richie said.

"Well ok." Kaida said.

"HEY GUYS COME ON!" Kitsune screamed finally making an appearance for the first time in a week.

"SWEET GOD COME ON GUYS!" Chance and Lance also chimed in, successfully scaring everybody in a small radius out of their wits.

This did however direct everyone to look at the now loud and roaring pieces of metal and machinery. There were around twelve large tour buses all of the same company.

The outsides were a sleek white with a single elegant blue stripe along the side. Towards the back the stripe stretched out and made the end look like the ocean with a setting sun. The very front of the bus read 'SHEA MOTORS'. A popular bus company around the city and the touring business.

The students decided to make their way away from the shaded area and walked towards whichever bus they were assigned. While Kitsune was acquainting herself with Riza and a few other people in the crowd Nina decided to talk to Richie for a few moments.

"Hey Richie!" Nina said tugging on Richie's gray hoodie.

"Yeah what is it?" Richie asked.

"Uh, Kitsune isn't mad anymore or anything is she?"

"No I don't think so she doesn't even seem to remember any of it as far as I know."

"Oh ok." Nina said giving a sigh of relief.

_'Good she probably isn't upset or anything anymore.'_

"I do have to say though that eye of hers, it's freaking creepy." Richie said joking a little.

"Yeah it is." Nina said laughing.

"Well now that I think about it, it's also kind of funny."

"How so?"

"Her eyes are the colour of Sprite!" Richie said laughing.

"They are aren't they!" Nina said unable to control her laughter.

"Well I guess I'll see you later." Richie said still giggling over her discovery and parting away from the line Nina was in to get on her bus.

It seemed that all the buses were mixed with different grade levels of students. Nina looked around for her supposed bus buddy but couldn't seem to see her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>9:54<strong>_

Everyone was scrambling with their dorm advisors to get their room keys. Richie was about to get hers from Her dorm advisor when she heard an obvious scream.

"RICHELLE OH RICHELLE WHERE ART THOU!" Kitsune's scream seemed to echo throughout the hall even though it was already filled with the chatter of petty and insignificant conversations.

_**THUD**_

"Ow…" Kitsune said now on the floor due to Richie's fist in her back. "I have our keys."

"How many times have I said NOT to call me that?" Richie said face palming.

"I don't remember. Heh heh." Kitsune said sweat dropping.

'_JOLTIK'_ The small creature on Kitsune's shirt seemed to cry.

"Hush you or else you go in the bag!" Kitsune said to it.

'_JOLT JOLTIK!_' It screeched back.

"ARE YOU GETTING FRESH WITH ME?"

"Kitsune chill out." Richie said pushing her into the elevator and pressing the forty-second floor button.

"So were in room five sixteen right?" Richie asked only to look over and see Kitsune and her Joltik hissing at each other.

"I swear." Richie deadpanned.

_**DING**_

"To the room!" Kitsune yelled with determination running through the mass of confused students who were thickly crowding the hall.

There were a few 'ows' and 'watch its' as Kitsune's small pokemon seemed to emit lots of small shocks to rowdy students around her.

'_Dear God why?'_ Richie thought. She could already tell this week worth of vacation was going to be different.

Then again when was anything around this academy normal?

"Five sixteen, five sixteen. Here it is." Richie muttered to herself, inserting her small white keycard into the door, which gave out a small beeping noise to show its approval of the card.

Richie was quick to walk into the hotel room which was marvelous and large.

The walls were a rich chocolate brown colour, and the carpets were a plush white that seemed to make Richie's feet sink in a little.

"YOU LITTLE FUCK NUGGET GET OUT OF THERE!"

Richie winced a little but turned to the left to see Kitsune's rear sticking out from under one of the two plush beds on the opposite side of the room.

"Uhm what are you doing under there?" She sweat dropped a little.

"THIS LITTLE BASTARD! AH! YOU FUCKER HOW DARE YOU SHOCK ME!"

'_Joltik_!'

Richie could hear the smugness from the little pokemon under the bed.

"Kitsune just leave him alone he'll come out eventually."

"THE FUCK HE WILL." Kitsune yelled as she came out from under the bed holding it in her hand.

"Ha! I'm now resistant to your shocking!" She said triumphantly.

Richie couldn't help but laugh as the two strands of hair on Kitsune's head were standing erect on her head from the static.

"What's up with you Rich?" Kitsune asked unaware.

"Your hair never ceases to amaze me!" She laughed laying down on her bed.

The blankets were soft and the bed felt like heavenly cloud compared to the dorm beds.

"I never cease to amaze myself." Kitsune said stalking over to Richie.

Richie was too busy enjoying the plushness of the pillows of the bed to notice Kitsune's now amazing silence until she was startled by something.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF CHRIST!" She screamed rubbing her arm in pain.

"HAHAHA!" Kitsune fell on the floor laughing as she discharged all of her static electricity on Richie.

"Kitsune used thunder shock!" Kitsune stated in third person.

"WELL NO SHIT." Richie said still sore. '_That was a fuck ton of electricity.'_ She thought sweat dropping.

* * *

><p>It was just around eleven when Vance decided to make his way to his room on the thirty-eighth floor. His two older brothers always seemed to have the luck of being able to room together with someone they knew or with each other.<p>

So of course he had to be the one to have to live in an awkward silence with someone he didn't know until one of the two spoke up.

"Let us see, let us see. Three eighty, three eighty. Here we are!" He said unlocking his door.

He looked around it looked much like every other room there was in the hotel.

He looked towards the little breakfast area that had a fridge, sink, and stove after his stomach decided to make an obscene growling noise.

_'Hungry, hungry, hungry._' He thought and turned the corner to get to the fridge running into someone that was much smaller than him.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry!" Vance apologized to his smaller victim.

"Oh it's alright. Just try to watch it next time." He said getting up quickly and dusting off his school slacks.

'_That was a little rude_.' Vance thought making a pouty face as to how this guy didn't say it was his fault.

'_Since when haven't people said it's their fault when they get run into? Why am I so upset about this I'm acting like I'm five or something.'_

"So you're Michael right?" Vance asked feeling a little more than awkward.

"That is what your slip said isn't it?" Michael said coldly walking into the bathroom.

'_RUDE_.' Vance thought before he accidently walked into the wall next to him face first.

'_Oh dear God I have to room with this guy! He's already talking to me! I mean he's attractive and all… Ugh, I might be gay but I'm sure I could do better than that oaf_!' Michael thought to himself while fidgeting in the bathroom.

'_Well I'm sure he probably won't care if I smoke in the bathroom I hope. Either way it keeps me from having to make contact with him._' Michael thought rolling what seemed to be a ground up spice of sorts in a piece of paper and lighting it.

'_Why the fuck does it smell like nutmeg in here?_' Vance thought turning on the television**_._**

* * *

><p>"YOU IDIOT I'LL KILL YOU!" Lance yelled tackling Chance from over the bed.<p>

"I didn't mean it I swear!" Chance smiled sarcastically.

"LIKE FUCK YOU THREW MY CLOTHES INTO THE POOL OUT OF A FORTY STORY ROOM."

"Oh yeah I did do that didn't I? Anyways since I know you wouldn't destroy your much smarter and more handsome brother, I'd kindly ask you to let go of my shirt."

"Fine whatever pansy."

Chance walked out onto the hotels small balcony and looked over.

He was more directly trying to look in the pool where he threw Lance's possessions for the hell of it.

There were clothes in the small trees and bushes and more clothes floating at the bottom of the pool.

The pool attendees had left due to it startling and ruining their pool experience and staff were beginning to clean up the mess.

"Dude I think their throwing your shit away." Chance mocked from the door way.

"Are you fucking serious?" Lance glared at his brother how could he be such an ass at times.

"Nah. But I hope they didn't find anything 'ILLEGAL' in there." He coughed the illegal part in an obvious way.

"No you didn't." Lance said staring at him.

"Yeah earlier when I said let me put some stuff in your bag and you were all like shut the fuckupacus. Yeah…"

"YOU'RE GOING TO FUCK MY LIFE!" Lance yelled panicking.

"Probably." Chance stated.

"What all did you put in there?"

"Oh you know a little pack of cigarettes here a lot of weed there, oh and a little bit Xanax too!"

"I hate my life." Lance said falling face first onto his bed and covering his head with his pillow.

_'Ah the joys of lying.'_ Chance thought sitting in the balcony chair and watching a few Hoothoots fly about.

_'It just wouldn't be any fun to not make my brothers' lives easy.'_ He thought reclining back and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey Joltik I has idea." Kitsune said looking at the hotel balconies across from hers.<p>

'_Jolt?_' It squeaked.

"See that guy over there sleeping about two thingies down?"

'_Joltik!'_

"I'm going to throw you over there and you're going to climb on his face and zap the shit out of him while I video tape it for good memories."

'_JOLTIK!'_ The pokemon cried crawling its way down onto Kitsune's hand.

"Okay. One, Two, Three!" She said hurling the pokemon as far over as she could it landed on a wall a floor away from its target but proceeded to crawl to its destination.

Kitsune whipped out her cellphone and turned on the camera zooming in on the guy's face.

'_Poor Rich will suffocate from laughter when she sees this. Too bad she's not awake now.'_ Kitsune laughed to herself.

'_Joltik_!' The small pokemon fell from the ceiling of the balcony and landed smack on the boy's face and unleashed every bit of energy it had.

Screaming arose and the boy desperately tried to claw the pokemon off of his face.

"Karma sure is a bitch." Lance chuckled as his brother tried to get inside to no avail.

"Hey guess what the door is locked!"

"FUCK MY LIFE!" Chance screamed as the pokemon continued to zap him.

Laughter echoed through the complex as people who were awake and could see or hear this laughed to themselves.

The Joltik eventually discharged and was able to make its great escape.

"I ONLY KNOW ONE PERSON WITH A JOLTIK!" Chance yelled at the now noisy complex.

Kitsune couldn't help but snicker to herself as her Joltik made its return a few minutes later.

"Ah, you have completely made up for earlier my friend."

She said walking back into her room.

"The fuck?" She said to herself when she looked at Richie.

She was sprawled out on a bed fast asleep wearing a large overszed white shirt, the thing was the shirt was hiked up exposing her underwear.

Kitsune was curious as she caught the glimpse of a little design.

"Aww how cute Rich has on Skitty undies!" Kitsune whispered to her Joltik.

"I have another idea and I'm sure you know what it is."

'_Jolt!'_

"Go for it!" She chuckled.

The small pokemon jumped onto Richie's rear end and proceeded to do its stuff.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Richie screamed as Kitsune hid under her bed hiding from Richie who didn't seem to see her.

The small pokemon seemed to run away a little quicker from Richie after she bared her nails at it.

"I'm going to strangle Kitsune tomorrow." Richie muttered pulling her shirt down and getting under the covers.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Sorry for being gone and not updating for such a long time! Life has murdered me time wise and made it to where I couldn't type. : (**

**Well Spring Break is here and I have nothing to do so expect some updates :P Some might be long might be short! This chapter is long and the length is about what? I think almost 3,300 so hope it's ok :3 **

**As always reviews are lovely and so are reviewers!**

**Also, NEW NEW poll is up**

**The winning picks were Naruto, Bleach, and Persona. I explained everything in the poll so yeah!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter see you next time!**

**~Kit**


	11. Happy Birthday!

**Birthday Cake**

* * *

><p>"Gee I sure thought you would wear more to bed instead of that scarf and some jeans!" Kitsune yelled from the end of the bed.<p>

"Uh, what… Wait. HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN MY ROOM." Ryou yelled.

"Do you plan on waking everyone up?" Kitsune asked staring at her newly painted green nails.

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Ryou yelled pulling his bed covers up.

"Well I heard it was your birthday so I wanted to give you some… Cake." Kitsune said passing him a plate with a single candle.

"I don't trust you."

"Well of course you wouldn't, I only practically slaughtered your pokemon. Sorry bout that but I'm mental!"

"Oh gee I hadn't noticed." He said picking up the fork on the plate and prodding the cake.

"Did you poison this?"

"No. Unless you want me too. I know a few cleaning chemicals that'll do the trick."

"Uh no thanks." Ryou said actually putting a slice in his mouth. He immediately spit it out.

"WHAT IS THIS?"

"HAHAHA APRIL FOOLS!" Kitsune yelled at him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" He yelled throwing the plate at the wall.

"Whoa no need to throw things. It was just… What was it? Uh… What did I make that out of… Oh yeah meat and icing!"

"That was nasty!"

"Oh well!"

"What the? Ryou are you up already?" Someone asked.

"Oh good your room buddy is up!" Kitsune clapped and jumped onto the bed.

"Whoa! Kitsune how the hell did you get in here?"

"How'd you get in here?" She questioned.

"Kitsune, Tora's my room 'buddy' you idiot." Ryou face palmed.

"OH THAT'S SO UNCOOL." Kitsune said sarcastically.

She jumped off the bed tripping on her green plaid pajama bottoms.

"What time is it anyways?" Ryou asked stretching across his bed and grabbing the alarm clock.

_**2:21 **_

"Ugh please tell me this is AM." Ryou yawned.

"Nope two thirty two PM!" Kitsune said fixing her black tank top.

"Then why are you still in your pajamas?" Tora asked getting up and fixing his sweat pants.

"Cause I don't change on days I don't need to do anything." Kitsune sweat dropped.

"I guess that makes sense." Ryou said getting up and putting on a his white t-shirt.

"Oh no no no! We can't have that you have to put on your swimsuit!" Kitsune said trying to pull his shirt off.

"Gah Kitsune get off me!" Ryou pushed off.

"Well if you say so. Say this is only the twenty-sixth floor right?"

"Uhh yeah?" Tora said as Ryou decided to go to the bathroom.

Kitsune whispered in Tora's ear making him smile and chuckle a little.

"Got it?"

"You can count on me." He said opening the balcony door.

"Ryou you sure you don't wanna wear your bathing suit?" Kitsune said starting to strip down.

"Oh gosh Kit you're gonna get me all excited!" Tora laughed.

"Shut up perve I have a swimsuit on."

"I'm positive I don't wanna wear one." Ryou said coming out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"Its hot outside you might wanna take off that over shirt." Kitsune said wearing her black and yellow bikini. It wasn't like a bee but the main parts were a simple black and the ties around her back, neck, and sides were a pretty yellow colour.

It even made Ryou look away seeing so much of a girls skin.

"So you have to close your eyes and stay perfectly calm ok? Or else you can't have your present." Kitsune said.

"Fine. I guess." Ryou said closing his eyes.

Kitsune tied a blindfold over his head.

"Just to make sure. Ok Tora let's go." Kitsune said enthusiastically.

"Heh I hope you know what you're doing." Tora said.

"We all know what we're doing." Kitsune winked.

Kitsune led Ryou up to the balcony and made him step up onto the bench.

"Where are we? What are we doing?" Ryou asked nervously.

"Don't question me!" Kitsune snapped.

"Don't get mad at me!" Ryou yelled back.

"Ok ok stay calm will you? There's another step." She said making him and herself stand on the edge of the balcony.

"Ok now don't move." Tora told Ryou.

"Why?" Ryou asked.

"Ready Tora?" Kitsune asked looking at him. He was wearing blue swim trunks with a grey and blue rash guard.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He said backing up.

"Ryou take a breath and hold it." Kitsune said.

"Uhm ok?" He took a deep breath and held it.

All of a sudden all Ryou felt was two arms wrapped around him and a hand holding tightly onto his then nothing he felt like he was falling, within a moment Kitusne had ripped off the blind fold.

After Ryou's eyes adjusted he realized something. He was falling from a twenty-six story balcony.

"JESUS CHRIST!" He screamed.

"THIS IS FUCKING AWESOME!" Kitsune yelled.

"YEAH IT IS!" Tora yelled.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!" Ryou yelled as the three hit the water creating a giant wave which washed over the crowd of people.

"That was the BEST THING EVER!" Kitsune said reaching the surface.

"YOU IDIOT! WE COULD HAVE DIED!" Ryou yelled as Tora and he got out of the water.

Ryou tore off hhis shirt and received a loud.

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY.**"

From a large crowd of people.

"What in God's name?" He said.

The whole entire plaza where the pool was had people with gifts and balloons celebrating Ryou's eighteenth birthday.

"Sp was it worth the heart attack?" Kitsuen asked.

"As long as the cake isn't made of meat." He smiled.

"OKAY EVERYONE YOU HEARD HIM START THIS SHIT!" Tora yelled.

All of a sudden loud music started playing and everyone Ryou knew and halfway knew pushed him back in the pool.

"Hey Richie think fast!" Kitsune yelled from behind her. Richie turned around to have a beach ball smack her in the face.

"Kitsune!" She yelled as Kitsune pushed her into the pool.

"What kind of person wears a hoodie and short shorts as a swimsuit!" Kitsune yelled at her playfully.

"A girl who has mentally ill friends." Richie said adjusting to the coldness of the water.

"Hey Ryou!" The three Noroits yelled simulataneously behind him.

"Oh God what?"

Lance who was in the middle held out a small box wrapped in yellow paper with a purple bow.

"So we happened" Chance started.

"To hear a few things." Vance ended.

"About you sir wanting to have a Jolteon." Lance stated giving Ryou the box.

"Uhm? Ok then I guess." Ryou said confused.

"Well if you'll excuse us there are asses to look at." Lance said.

"And boobs to squeeze." Chance said grabbing Kitsune who was beside him and groping her chest.

"Oh no you don't" Kitsune said flipping him over and into the pool.

"Ha Kit that was great!" Kaida said coming up behind her and picking her up and hugging her.

"Kaida put her down! You'll hurt her!" Nina interjected.

Kitsune turned around to see her.

"OH NINA YOU'RE SO CUTE WITH THE LITTLE BLUE ONE PIECE WITH A MUDKIP!" Kitsune squealed suffocating Nina in a hug.

"Kitsune let me go! I think my flip flop fell in the pool!" Nina squeaked.

Sure enough a little purple flip flop was floating about now.

"But you're just so God damn adorable!" Kitsune pouted.

"Oh well." Nina said pushing up her glasses.

"Kaida why are you wearing swim trunks?" Kitsune questioned.

"Cause I can!" Kaida said in a chipper voice.

"Good enough for me!" Kitsune said.

"TIME FOR CAKE!" Tora yelled.

"But I haven't eaten my hamburger yet!" Ryou stated.

"Too bad. CAKE TIME." Tora said pulling Ryou up.

"I guess I have no choice in this huh." He said sitting down at a long picnic.

There were plenty of picnic tables around full of people eating things like watermelon, and hamburgers. But there was something off about this. The colouring was 'odd' to say the least.

"Hey Ryou guess what?" Riza said next to him wearing navy blue and white striped one piece.

"Happy April fools slash birthday!" She said smacking his head into the table.

The table?

"JESUS CHRIST THE TABLE IS CAKE!" He yelled trying to get it from out of his ear.

"Just for you!" Kitsune said.

"Well you know what?" Ryou said smiling for once.

"What?" Kitsune asked quizzically.

"Cake face!" He yelled cheerfully as he scooped up a big piece of cake and smeared it all over her face and hair.

"HOLY SHIT WHY?" She yelled.

"Now you know how it feels to be in my shoes huh?" He said laughing.

"I guess I do." She said licking the sides of her face.

"Well happy birthday Ryou." She said.

* * *

><p>"Well you know that was pretty fun!" Ryou said to Tora as the two got to the hotel room.<p>

"Yeah it was pretty awesome of the Noroits to give you that thunderstone you wanted for your eevee." Tora said.

"Hey what's this?" He said taking off a letter taped to the door.

"It's for you so here." Tora handed the letter to him.

"What is it more money? It seems like that was all I got down there." He said opening the letter.

"Well you are a hard person to buy for." Tora chuckled.

"I don't understand this." Ryou said staring at the letter.

"Why?"

Ryou handed the letter to Tora.

* * *

><p>'<em>To Ryou,<em>

_Hope you had a good birthday. We all don't think we pranked you good enough for April Fools so here's something better. Enjoy! : )_

_ Sincerely!_

_ Kitsune, Richie, Nina, Riza, Kaida, Chance, Vance, and Lance.'_

* * *

><p>"What is it?" Tora asked.<p>

"Only one way to find out" Ryou said inserting his key into the door and walking inside.

He turned in the light.

"HOLY SHIT ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" He yelled staring at the room.

It wasn't a room more like an impenetrable wall of balloons. Balloons piled to the top of the ceiling and were falling out the doorway and sitting around Ryou's feet.

"HAHAHA!" Tora laughed.

"Well you guys got me good." Ryou nodded.

"I'm glad this only happens once a year though." He laughed to himself as he started to pop balloons with a random pen he found.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**This chapter is dedicated to Hitsugaya Taicho! And it's his birthday! Congratulations on whatever age you our say good bye to your youth! :D**

**This chapter is a normal length. A little over 2,000 words so yay for me!**

**Anyways, more to come soon! Hope you guys enjoyed today's double feature story!**

**Oh and I did this out of knowing his birthday so if I missed your birthday sorry but you didn't tell me! Let me know if it's soon and I'll try to write you a dedicated chapter!**

**Happy April Fools!**

**Also, thanks A Sea Of Sound : ) I've noticed these errors a while back when I have re read some of this I already understand all of the gramar rules (Not trying to sound like a smart ass or anything.) But thank you for pointing these things out for me I normally dont go back and check unless my computer tells me so and it obviously does not distinguish between these usages as long as they're spelt correctly! :P Once again I sincerely thank you and everyone else who helps to point out my many errors in my story. (Once again being genuine not a sarcastic ass.)**

**~Kit**


	12. What The Hell Is That?

**Finally Back For More**

It was a long trip back home to the academy. Nina had started to doze off before someone started yelling.

'_Is there ever a day where people don't yell here?'_ She asked herself.

"What the hell is this?" A male voice yelled.

"Chance calm down it's mine!" A female voice said.

'_The hell?'_ Nina thought once more turning around to look behind her seat.

Chance was standing with what looked like a police baton trying to beat an already beaten pink glob on the floor.

'_Where'd he get a baton from?'_ Nina stared silently.

"This thing was trying to eat your face like a head crab Richie!"

"THAT'S A DITTO YOU IDIOT!" Kitsune yelled in his ear.

"A what?" He said picking at his ear.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Richie yelled smacking him in the face and picking up the little pink blob.

"Uhh, yeah. The fucks a 'Ditto'?"

"Chance, just… just sit down you moron." Kitsune said reclining back into her seat.

"Is my Cutie Pie ok?" Richie cooed cuddling the small pokemon.

"That's kind of gay of you to call that thing cute." Kitsune face palmed.

"You're right I had to give it a happy name due to how adorable it is." Richie commented.

"Uhm, what just happened?" Nina asked an overly excited Kaida.

"Ha, well Richie's Ditto fell off her shoulder and Chance thought it was an alien! So he beat it!" Kaida said cheerfully.

"Oh ok…" Nina sweat dropped and turned around. _'Might as well read a little.' _

* * *

><p>"Hey Ryou, you ever notice how big our school is?" Tora asked nudging his self proclaimed friend in the arm.<p>

"No. I never noticed cause I was sleeping!" Ryou snapped grouchy from being disturbed.

"Dude chill out. You're way to serious all the time!" Tora laughed prodding Ryou in the side.

"Whatever." Ryou said allowing Tora to continue jabbing him.

Tora stopped and looked out the window. The buses were driving on the giant bumpy dirt path that circled the school. There were a few pokemon playing on the lawn of the school.

'_I wonder how they make the grass so green._' Tora thought.

He looked up toward the school he never noticed before how high it seemed to look sitting on the rocky out cliff and hills it nestled itself into.

_'Who had the money to build all this. I mean the building doesn't look THAT old._' He couldn't understand how something so new looking could be old.

_'Maybe it is old, I mean, well I dunno. Guess people here just know how to take of things.'_ He said puckering his face. He laughed at how stupid his face looked like that in the window.

* * *

><p>Mean while in another seat, Carmine was having a wonderful time sitting next to Michael, a show that was just so exciting!<p>

Carmine was watching Michael drool whilst sleeping.

'_Ugh, that's so disgusting!_' He thought shoving his face into the seat in front of him.

"Do you mind? You're making me feel like this chair has lumbar support in the wrong place."

"Oh, pardon me. Sorry about that." Carmine said adjusting himself back into a sitting position.

"Say aren't you that guy that's always in the top of the senior class scores? Carbine was it?" The boy asked him.

"It's Carmine, Carmine Thule. And yes I would believe so." He said smirking with self-pride. _'It's not like I would be in the middle with those other simpletons anyways.'_

"Well if you don't mind me asking, why are you on the bus with most of the juniors?"

"I don't feel like having my ears blown out by the idiots on the other bus." He said covering his ears.

"That girl, Kitsune, I swear she could yell louder than a jet turbine."

"Ha, so is that the girl with the brown hair in a bun?" He asked.

"Unfortunately, it is."

"Well you seem pretty well in the head. My names Hudson Blaze." The boy, Hudson, said extending his hand to Carmine.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Carmine said firmly grasping Hudson's hand.

"Hey, hey Nicho!" Hudson nudged the person next to his seat.

"Whaaaaaat. I was sleeping!" A small voice complained.

"Stop being a hermit and say hey to Carmine here." Hudson said combing his neck length black hair back into place, exposing his shiny green eyes.

"I think I'll be okay, no offense to Carmine of course. And stop calling me Nicho, it's Nicholas." Nicholas said to Hudson.

"Come on Nicholas just say hi and introduce yourself." Hudson.

"If it'll make you stop bugging me." Nicholas sat up poking his head above his seat.

His strawberry blonde hair was a bit messy and covered his eyes.

"The names Nicholas Pond. Uhm, nice to meet you I suppose." He said hiding his face behind the headrest on the seat. He reached his arm around to shake Carmine's hand.

"Like wise." Carmine said, getting a very loose handshake.

"Can I go back to sleep now Hudson?"

"Yeah whatever. Sorry bout that Carmine. He doesn't talk much, the only reason he actually talks to me is cause he's my room mate." Hudson explained to Carmine.

"Ah well that would explain the 'semi' warm welcome." Carmine sweat dropped.

"Yeah, say what dorm are you in?"

"Me?"

"No the wall."

"Aren't you funny? I'm in the Celebi dorm." Carmine stated.

"Ahh the quiet dorm. Why am I not surprised?" Hudson laughed.

"I'll never understand why you would guess that." Carmine chuckled.

* * *

><p>The buses finally came to a halt and the rustle of students waking up and collecting items as well as chatter was heard.<p>

"Riza wake up we're back at school." Nina said shaking her shoulder.

"Uhhhh but mom a few more minutes!" She complained drool dripping off of her mouth.

"Riza come on get up!" Nina said poking her cheek.

"Nina? When'd you get here?" Riza said confused.

"I've been here!" Nina said puffing out her cheeks.

"Ok, ok I'm getting up." Riza said grabbing her carry on bag.

The students continued to seemingly pour out from the buses and formed groups of friends until the students slowed to a trickle. Everyone was restless from being on the bus for so long and there was a lot of horse playing, talking, and jokes being thrown around while the students waited on the bus coaches to unload their luggage.

"Hey who are those people? I haven't seen them around before." Riza asked Nina pointing at two adults.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Soooo, the chapter is gonna cut off here.**

**Sorry it's been so long since an update! And the chapters so short! m( _ _")m**

**Anyways might upload another chapter today or Monday probably not today though, I'm not really 'functioning' to well. How so? I have a fever of a hundred and one. Yeah I'm pretty sick right now. (OAO")**

**But I'll make it, hell I might as well start another chapter since I'm already at my computer. No sense in wasting a twenty foot walk. (Hey now that walk is really long with tunnel vision.)**

**Anyways, enough about me complaining! Reviews are always lovely and all that other good stuffs!**

**~Kit**

**Hey everybody! Guess what! That chapter for Monday might have to wait. Why? Well not to complain or be over dramatic but, my fever went to a hundred and I was all like "YEAH WOOT!" So I rested more! And you know what happened? I took my temperature again after an hour and now its fucking a hundred and THREE. What the hell did I do to deserve this torment! D: Is it because I DON'T touch myself at night? If so sorry senior Universal Being it won't friggan' happen. (A")**

**Bleh, I feel like a baby for complaining so much but I don't wanna disappear for a while without you guys knowing what's going on!**


	13. Dat TV Episode 1

**Dat TV**

**Mini-Series Episode 1**

**What The Hell Is Going On Here? Where's My Story?**

* * *

><p>"Oh hi there dear readers! How are things going for ya? Likin' the story? I sure hope so. Anyways, you're probably VERY confused about that title up there huh? Well don't be I, the all omnipotent Kitsune, will explain everything too you!"<p>

"Kitsune you're going to have to hurry up there's only thirty seconds to make a good impression."

"Like I need to know that dope for brains."

"You know I haven't done that all week!"

"Duh, because the school keeps searching your room. Why don't you take a _CHANCE_ and just do it in your room?"

"Oh you're so punny using my name in a sentence! Anyways, you guys obviously can't see us through the words so let me give you a picture of what's going on right now. We, meaning Kitsune and I, Chance, are in the school's broadcasting room, at a desk, recording this mini-series that you'll now encounter through the story on a TV, yeah you're supposed to pretend you're watching this on a TV screen so do it. Soooo let's add some after speech descriptions Kitsune. "

"Yeah, yeah, ok, anyways, this mini-series is, honestly, not very well planned out yet." Kitsune said.

"Yeah cause you don't think everything through. Like the plotline for the story." Chance said flicking her face from the other side of the 'C' shaped desk.

"You're so cold!" Kitsune said rubbing her head.

"And I do have a plotline, it's just not gonna roll until everyone gets their snazzy OC introduced."

"Fine I guess you do, oh wondrous author." Chance said.

"Look I can always just write you out of the story!"

"And lose all this sexy? You wouldn't seriously consider it." Chance said propping his feet on the desk and putting his arms behind his head.

"This is why I shouldn't have my love interest hosting this with me." Kitsune said face palming.

"Are you gonna get this show on the road or not?" Chance said getting up and moving off the screen.

"Uh yeah, what are you doing?"

"Making sure this thing is recording." The camera shook up and down some before refocusing.

"I meant with the lighter."

"I'm taking a _CHANCE_. Har har."

"Oh you're so cool. Anyways I hope we haven't lost your interest! This series will literally be encountered through the story, but in small portions like background descriptions."

"Ok I think everyone gets the idea now." Chance said sitting in the swivel chair and spinning around so the back of him was facing the camera.

"You're doing that here?"

"Yeah why not?" Chance said waving a small white roll that looked like a cigarette around.

"I'll never understand why you can't be a perfect person."

"Cause you're a good enough writer to understand NOT to make any of your characters a Mary Sue."

"Aww thanks so much. Anyways, for what the third time now? On with the actual show!" Kitsune said pointing at the camera.

"Also because she's an idiot and didn't say so earlier, this show is directed intentionally towards you guys, the readers and is told from an omniscient point of view, also you're OC's have no idea that this little plane or realm of being exists, so yeah." Chance said.

"Oh yeah that's why they can NEVER see this show."

"But due to us not being perfect this channel still gets broadcasted to the plane of existence our OC's are in."

"Also we'll remember this, but when we bring in an OC of yours they're going to have no recollection of this ok? So expect maybe a few trouble situations from this." Kitsune said sweat dropping.

"It seems every time we say let's move on it leads to us explaining more." Chance said turning around snuffing the object on the desk.

"Uh yeah... MORE EXPLAINING AS TO WHAT THE SERIES IS ABOUT!" Kitsune said loudly.

"Ugh, my ears!"

"It's what you get. This series is not only a kind of entertainment involving random characters BUT since I know all the information on ALL the OC's this is going to give readers who are reading about other reader's OC's, can get some insight on them."

"Ah, yes and we'll also be giving you guys more insight on my OC's." Chance said.

"Hey that's my line!" Kitsune snapped.

"I am you kind of, just much more attractive, thoughtful, and egotistical remember?"

"Yeah you're pretty much everything I'm not like being high all the time."

"Hey-"

"Don't you even, you're high right now!"

"Yeah and your voice is killing me."

"Don't care! Today's episode! All about the first OC you met that wasn't me! Richie North!"

"Uh, what am I doing here?" Richie asked confused walking onto the set sitting in a chair in between Chance and Kitsune.

"You madam, are going to sit here while we show embarrassing clips and facts about you." Kitsune said.

"What no!" Richie protested.

"Uh yeah we still are." Chance said yawning.

"Let's see Kaida, Hudson, Carmine, Triston, ah Richie! Found you're fuckin' OC sheet finally. You people wouldn't believe how many pages of OC's I've got."

"Huh? What're you talking about? OC's?" Richie asked confused.

"Look if I explained it to you it'd waste time so just be confused ok?" Kitsune said looking at the sheet she had in her hand.

"Full name Richelle North! And you hate being called Richelle not like anyone knows that's your name anyways. Let's see age 17, gender well you've got enough for everyone to tell. Oooo sexual orientation! Let's see here says y- mmmmph!"

"Shut up!" Richie said clamping her hand over Kitsune's mouth.

"Pfft fine whatever. Ruin my fun…"

"You're damn right I'm gonna ruin you're fun!"

"Everytime she talks her boobs bounce a little." Chance tried whispering to Kitsune.

"WHAT?" Kitsune and Richie both yelled.

"Uhhhh… So about that weather." Chance said turning the other way.

"Yeah it's sunny with a chance of HIGH winds and you're ass being stomped into the ground." Kitsune grumbled.

"Why are you guys so blunt…" Richie said face palming.

"Because I love honest people. Anyways let's see you're short at five feet tall."

"I'm not short!" Richie exclaimed.

"Yes and Pidoves can't fly." Kitsune said sarcastically.

"Give me the sheet I wanna read it." Chance said taking the paper.

"God you weigh one seventy five?"

"Uhhhhhn! Shut up people don't need to know that!" Richie said upset.

"Uh skipping, skipping, oh personality! _Richie is shy at first!_" He said mocking a girl's voice at the end.

"You too are awful. You know that?" Richie said crossing her arms and sinking into her chair.

"Let's see… History. Born without a dad and mom was- uhm, is the rest of this appropriate to read on camera?"

"Don't you dare read that." Richie growled.

"Yeah don't I don't even want to hear about that. That's just… awful" Kitsune said leaning on the table.

"Ok, let's see mom's name is Annalise, you know that's actually a nice name, you know if we ever had a kid-"

"I am never having a kid with you idiot. Just rule that out you're here for what I like in eye candy nothing more." Kitsune said bluntly looking at her nails.

"Geez that's so mean Kit." Richie said looking at Chance.

"Excuse me for a moment." Chance said getting up and off the set. The sound of a lighter lighting was heard.

"Uh, what's he-" Richie said looking at the paper.

"WHAT WHO THE HELL KNOWS ALL OF THIS ABOUT ME?"

"Your creator…. Uh Crossrevolution001."

"What kind of name is that?"

"I dunno it's her fanfiction name."

"Fanfiction?"

"Don't worry about it. Anyways let's see embarrassing facts." Kitsune said snatching the paper back.

"Hmmm… There's nothing else that embarrassing… To the Inbox!" Kitsune said pulling up a laptop.

"Inbox?"

"Yeah as the story has gone along I get messages from OC creators and kind of talk to them, some of them that is. They just tell me stuffs to add to your character and relationship stuff and crap like that."

"Mmmmm let's see you don't care if girl's grab your boobs but you care when guys do. It even says I could grab them and you wouldn't care." Kitsune said dead panning.

"Uh, well…"

"Oh and you like Lance that's cuuuute!" Kitsune said making a kitty face.

"WHAT?" Chance yelled from behind the camera.

"Nononono NO I Don't!" Richie said turning beet red.

"Uh yeah you do Cross specifically said you have a crush on Lance but you don't have the courage! You're just too friggan cute!"

"No! That's not true!" Richie cried burying her face in her hands.

"Aww poor Richie. Well honestly that's about all the info we have on you that's worth sharing." Kitsune said scratching her head.

"How about the fact that my nails are deadly weapons!" Richie yelled knocking Kitsune out of the chair.

"Look Rich let's be reasonable here!" Kitsune said laying on the ground.

"Let's not and say we were." Richie said with an menacing smile.

"CHANCE, CHANCE HELP ME!" Kitsune cried.

"I'm coming." He said walking very slowly from the other side of the screen.

As he stepped on the first stair to get on the set he tripped and hit his head on the desk corner knocking him out on the floor bleeding from the cut.

"RICHIE NO DON'T PLEASE! CHANCE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sub-Author's Notes<strong>

**Why am I always the one getting knocked out? Whatever, Kit didn't feel like doing the Author's Notes so here's my happy ass. I have no idea what I'm doing here. **

**Uhm review? And then bam another actual legitimate chapter should come up next. Oh hey Kit has a new poll put up for another school trip. I think the choices are simplified since I'm supposed to tell you here what's going on with each option. **

**Let's see oh found the list.**

* * *

><p><strong>Camping: It's not gonna be in tents, thank you God, it's in log cabins I guess? With groups of six to a cabin, and they're co-ed! I see where this is going. Uhm let's see on a side note it may or may not be a scary movie parody.<strong>

**Cruise: I think this is self-explanatory. Hermm, groups of two to a room, not co-ed. Cruise will stop on one tropical island.**

**Plane trip to a World Renowned Amusement Park: Plane obvious three to a row, doesn't matter genders. Amusement park… well everything you would find at one an example of what it's like. I would say Universal Studios along with Islands of Adventure. Google it if you don't know. And hotel is four to a room not co-ed.**

* * *

><p><strong>I think that was it option wise for this trip. Oh yeah, the next chapter IS the trip so the sooner you vote the sooner the chapter goes up.<strong>

**Anyways uh, thanks for reading? And review? **

**Uh, yeah see you guys later.**

**Wait before I go, I just realized when I uploaded this it uploaded as Chapter 14 cause I then deleted 2 chapters (Non relevant ones.) So you guys will have to anon review this sorry unless it works and says you can.**

***Chance**


	14. Dat TV Episode 2 Explicit

**Dat TV**

**Mini-Series Episode 2**

**Why The Fuck Don't You Update Sooner!?**

* * *

><p>''Hello everyone here we are again! Uh, yeah so about that caption up there well… Uhm, yeah moving on. I'll get to that later. You know who I am, and even if you don't like me I'm here to stay! I am the omnipotent Kitsune!" Kitsune said with a smug smile.<p>

"Everyone knows who you are, you only barge in every chapter." Chance said scowling.

"I'm not in the mood for you today so shut the fuck up. Anywho! Let's talk about what we gotta talk about!"

"Well I guess I'll start with the caption, if you don't mind."

"Oh yes the readers will be enlightened to know!"

"You're way too chipper for me today… Actually you're too chipper every day. What happened to your 'I hate life and everyone around me' attitude?"

"Oh that left with all the anti-depressants!" Kitsune smiled.

"Yeah. Uh you just stay on that side of the desk ok? Anyways, so you guys have most obviously noticed the lack of updates and for that we're sorry. I've been way too lazy not to mention busy and that's really the only excuse I've got for you guys. I'm sorry!" Chance said bowing.

"You can be such a girl sometimes."

"I NEVER ACT LIKE A GIRL."

"Don't hit me oh gracious master!" Kitsune said faux cowering.

"I swear you should be classified as your own level of retarded," He sighed.

"Anyways our OC for the day is," Drum roll followed by Chance pulling a name out of a hat.

"Ryou Katsu!"

"Oh, God Ryou! I'd fuck him senseless if he was older than me." Kitsune said drooling a little.

"What how can you be into this little prick?"

"His quiet attitude along with his rage is so sexy. Plus his white hair is fucking hot, who wouldn't want to run their hands through it. And that scarf I just wanna bury my face in it!"

"Ugh, I can already tell that we aren't going to get anywhere wit-"

"God he's just so cute, he's so helpful to people when they need it!"

"Jesus God, we are not bringing him in here."

"I'll give you oral if you bring him in here."

"And here is Ryou Katsu!"

"Where the hell am I?" Ryou said agitated rolling in from the side of the screen in a chair.

"You're in a parallel dimension…" Kitsune said drool falling out of her mouth.

"Kit we don't have time to explain that to him." Chance said.

"We have all day though." Kitsune said scooting closer to Ryou.

"I don't feel comfortable here." Ryou said scooting away from her.

"Well you better get comfortable, cause you're not getting any closer to me." Chance said kicking Ryou's chair and sending him to the other side of the table.

"Hnnng! He's so cuuute." Kitsune said grabbing a hold of him.

"What let me go!" Ryou said trying to get out of her grip.

"Yeah, good luck getting out of that iron clad grip she has."

"Nyaaaaa!~" Kitsune cried rubbing her face on Ryou's and feeling his chest and abs.

"GAAH I'M BEING RAPED HELP ME!" Ryou screamed at Chance.

"Dude I'm getting laid for this so she can do what she wants." He said sipping some coffee out of a mug.

"Huh? I never promised that." Kitsune said still feeling on Ryou.

"All that matters is that I KNOW I'm getting laid."

"Fine, whatever." Kitsune said sneaking her hands up Ryou's shirt.

"LET GO OF ME."

"I will never let go of you."

"Ahem." Chance coughed clearing his throat and pulling up a folder.

"Oh! What's this I found?"

"STOP TOUCHING THAT."

"But it's just a scar! Look at his scar Chance it's so fucking hot." Kitsune said pulling up Ryou's shirt.

"Yeah that's nice and all," Chance said lighting up a blunt.

"Anyways as I was saying. Here is some information on this poor boy."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING PO-, GET YOUR HANDS OUT OF MY PANTS!" Ryou screamed trying to restrain Kitsune's hands.

"Anyways as I've been trying to say. Ryou Katsu. Junior, seventeen years old, height is five foot eight, slim with little muscle, slightly tan has a scar runni-"

"From the top right of his chest to the bottom left of his stomach." Kitsune breathed out.

"KITSUNE GET OFF. NOW." Ryou said thrashing about.

"Chance can't we just have a threesome now?"

"What? No. Only if there were two girls involved!"

"GET OFF FOR THE LOVE OF GOD."

"Come on Ryou it's a one time thing and you won't remember it!" Kitsune said kissing on his neck.

"I-I SAID G-GET OFF!"

"Come on I know you're enjoying this!"

"NO I'M NOT."

"That's definitely not what your pants say."

"WHAT? GOD DAMMIT NO!"

"Let's see what else is worth mentioning other tha-"

"His snowy white hair and icy blue eyes!" Kitsune breathed out again.

"That's hardly worth mentioning…" Chance sighed rolling his eyes.

"Anyways he hates his family, cause they didn't care about him and ignored him…"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT THOSE BASTARDS IN FRONT OF ME."

"Shhh, Don't be so loud." Kitsune said biting on his neck.

"S-STOP IT."

"Let's see has a dad, mom, brother and sister. Average family I'd say. Uses curses casually, drinks vodka on occasion. Ha, here's one we all already know is that his anger fits cause him to be extremely violent." Chance scoffed.

"FUCK YO-"

"Now, now what did I say about being quiet?" Kitsune cooed covering Ryou's mouth.

"Kitsu, would you stop?" Chance asked.

"No, I won't. Hey Ryou guess what?"

"WHAT?"

"I'm not wearing any underwear today."

"WHAT?" Ryou and Chance simultaneously yelled, getting nosebleeds.

"Mhmm!"

"N-NO NONONO!" Ryou said thrashing around until Kitsune let go and he topple out of his chair.

"Oh I like this much better." Kitsune said tackling and straddling him.

"G-GET OFF!" Ryou said turning bright red.

"Naww Ryou you never told me how big of a pistol you carried around!" Kitsune said rubbing on him.

"Come on don't be shy." Kitsune said pulling his pants down.

"S-STOP IT!" Ryou yelled.

"See if you didn't want it you'd be fighting me off not just yelling at me." She said licking her lips.

"I'm out. Kitsune I expect you to be back soon." Chance said leaving the room.

"Ok! Now Ryou isn't there something you would like?"

"NO I JUST WANT YOU OFF!" He said closing his eyes.

All of a sudden he felt something, or some things touching on his chest, whatever it was, it was heavy.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DON'T PU-" He grabbed the objects to get them off but his eyes snapped open as he did.

"You were saying?" Kitsune said looking at him innocently. Her shirt was open and apparently she wasn't lying about the underwear.

"Do you like my boobs?"

"I-I-I-I"

"You must since you're squeezing them."

"I AM N-"

"Don't be shy now. They're all for you. And I have to say, not to be egotistical, but they are kind of big. But I'm sure you could tell that… Or are they too big for you?"

"I-I DON'T KNOW!"

"Well I guess if you don't want them…" She sat up still sitting on him. Ryou suddenly felt cold air replacing warmth in his palms.

"I still don't understand how you guys wear these they look soo uncomfy." She said pulling the spandex on his pants.

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET THOSE OFF?"

"You helped me duh just like with your shirt."

"I DID NO-"

"Yeah just like you didn't just help me unzip my skirt." She said sarcastically pressing her chest onto his. Sure enough Ryou looked and it was undone in the back.

"L-LOOK THIS ISN'T WHAT I DO!"

"Really now? The more you protest the more you seem to be ok with this." Kitsune said kissing his chin.

"W-whatever just do what you want!" Ryou said turning redder.

"Oh well there's an inside voice."

"Fuck you!"

"That's probably what you are about to do though…"

"How about you shut up!" Ryou said flipping her off of him and grabbing her.

"Ahhhn! Ryou!" Kitsune moaned turning red.

It then occurred to him he was now straddling her and was squeezing her boobs as hard as he could. He smiled crookedly finding his new found power over her.

"Looks like the tables have turned here." He grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>AND CLIFFHANGER. DID THEY HAVE SEX OR NOT? YOU DECIDE.<strong>

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**I don't really know what happened at the end there it got for reals inappropriate, which reminds me to tell you guys this story is about to get really intense, really fast. Remember all the warnings I warned about? Well shit's about to get real. There will be boobs, sex, and etcetera coming up.**

**Also sorry for not having a real chapter up!**

** And I'm sorry Ryou (and his creator) for the explicit (maybe?) scene, but honestly I would fuck him, not gonna lie.**

**Also yeah TV episode is for informing you guys so if I need to inform you BAM, episode.**

**Also winning vote was camping! So send ONE OC you would like your OC to room with!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Anyways review hope you guys haven't thought me and/or this story to be dead.**

**Also if you have already reviewed this chapter and I deleted, etc. Just leave a Anon reiew I trust you guys will use your screen name anyways.**

**~K****it**


	15. In The Woods

**I Just Got Home!**

"Hello everyone welcome back!" One of the adults shouted as she was waving at the students.

"I understand you are all excited to be off the bus but if you could gather around I'd appreciate it!" The young woman called out to the students.

Some of the students heard her, but that was only a few who were in range of hearing.

"You guys hear something?" Vance asked picking at his ear.

"Maybe you're hearing your dick telling you to get some." Chance scoffed.

"That's not funny you prick." Vance replied punching his brother's arm.

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty let's not fight!" Richie said trying to diffuse some tension between the two.

"I'll remember this the next time you ask me for some money."

"I don't need your money!"

"Rich this is the part in time we turn around and let them fight." Kitsune said poking Richie's shoulder.

"Aren't you worried about their health?"

"No, not really." Kitsune shrugged.

"Well aren't you sympathetic." Richie said face palming.

"I try my best."

"Guys I think a teacher is talking to us." Nina said standing in the middle of the group.

"Teachers? Where?" Lance said putting his hand on his forehead pretending to search for someone.

"Over there! Listen!" Riza said grabbing his head and moving it to face the two teachers.

"Those tits." Lance muttered.

"I believe I heard something about tits! Let me see!" Chance yelled at Lance climbing on top of him and sitting on his shoulders.

"Eh, that lady's boobs aren't much bigger than Kit's or Richie's…" Chance said pouting slightly.

"Shut up! The boobs are trying to tell us something!" Lance yelled punching his brother's shin.

"No that's the little boy next to her."

"That's not a boy guys it's another lady teacher!" Riza yelled at them.

"IF YOU LITTLE HELLIONS DON'T SHUT UP THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY, I SWEAR TO GOD." The smaller of the two screamed.

The student body quickly fell quiet and turned their attention to the two teachers in the middle.

"Well then it's about time." The smaller one said patting down an out of place hair on her head.

"Firstly, no talking whilst I'm talking. Got it? Rhetorical question. Anyways, my name is Ms. Suzume Akane and this is my good friend Ms. Metzli Mamani." She said as she motioned to the woman beside her.

The woman, Ms. Mamani was a little 'odd' looking to say the least while Ms. Akane looked more 'normal'. With Suzume's hair being a long waist length pitch black and Metzli's being a brightly odd purple, punkish hairstyle.

"We are happy to inform you that we are new teachers as you have probably noticed. I am the dorm advisor for the Jirachi dorm and Ms. Mamani here is going to be teaching your Physical Education classes and I will also be assisting her in that department."

"Sweet Jesus are they gonna demonstrate stretches and jumping jacks in P.E.?" Lance said staring intently.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up. They'll probably stand around like all the other teachers did." Nina said.

"What happened to all of the other teachers anyways?" Riza asked.

"You know that's a good question. Come to think of it a lot of teachers left last year." Chance said pondering.

"Really? Why?" Riza asked jumping up and down with curiosity.

"If I knew I think I would've just told you." Chance said climbing down from his brother's shoulders.

"We would kindly ask you to report to turn around and get back on the bus you just came from." Ms. Akane said as almost the whole student body groaned and started whispering.

"That's right everyone back on the buses! You have another trip and it's going to be fuuun!" Ms. Mamani yelled cheerfully.

"But we just got back!" Kitsune whined.

"AND NOW YOU'RE LEAVING AGAIN. DON'T QUESTION ME." Ms. Akane yelled again.

"Kitsune just get on the bus!" Richie said pushing Kitsune back onto the bus.

"Where are we going anyways?" Vance asked following suit.

"Camping in the mountains!" Ms. Mamani answered cheerfully.

"FUCK GET ME OFF OF THIS BUS!" Kitsune said yelling from the inside of the bus.

"Nope too late you're on it now!" Chance laughed pushing her into the back of the bus with him and Richie.

* * *

><p>"I hate camping." Kitsune muttered turning on the television which had zero reception.<p>

"Oh come on it's not that bad." Richie said.

"Why did I get stuck in this cabin?" Kitsune said rubbing her temples.

"It's not too bad is it?" Richie asked confused.

"WE HAVE NO TV RECEPTION." Kitsune said glaring.

"Either way I call a top bunk."

"But. That's what I wanted."

"Oh well. Sucks for you!" Richie said throwing he bag onto the top bunk.

The cabins weren't exactly huge but they were roomy enough for about eight people. There was a main room with a few couches along with an eating area and some coffee tables, connected to the main room was a communal bathroom and of course the room with four bunk beds shoved into each corner.

"It looks like they haven't updated their appliances in at least a decade." Nina said looking at some of the appliances.

Indeed the appliances were old and a few weren't working. The only ones that seemed to work was an old ice box, microwave and coffee maker.

"Why would they put us in a shit hole like this! It's gross!" Riza said walking in with Carmine following suit.

"It certainly isn't a five star hotel." He said throwing his luggage onto the couch.

"Who's in this cabin anyways?" Richie asked.

"I don't know, did anyone grab a room assignment or did we just get teachers to tell us where to go?" Riza asked putting her stuff on an unclaimed top bunk.

"I don't think they made room assignment sheets." Carmine said wiping dust off of his shirt.

"Guys, what the fuck?" Kitsune said standing in front of the bathroom entrance.

"Huh, what's wrong?" Richie and Riza asked.

"These showers… All they have are this flimsy curtain." Kitsune said staring mortified at the thin white plastic that barely stretched the length of the shower.

"What's wrong with these people. This is so gross!" Riza said shaking her head and covering her face with her hands.

"R-Riza it's ok it'll only be girl's in here taking a shower anyways." Richie said patting her on the back.

"If anything we could always see if there is some electrical tape lying around." Nina said joining in on the conversation.

"True that might work. But even then the tops are really low." Kitsune said.

"These are like those showers that are supposed to be as tall as your shoulders!" Richie said.

"Yeah… This is one of those times I wish I were short." Kitsune said face palming.

"I'm glad I have the benefit of the doubt this time around." Nina said sighing thankfully.

"Everyone I know you would just love to keep looking at all the things your cabin has to offer but if everyone could joing me in the living area for a moment!" The cheerful voice of Ms. Mamani called.

Everyone present in the cabin made their way to the living area. Richie looked around observing those she hadn't seen earlier. It was her Kitsune, Chance, Lance, Nina, Riza, Carmine and another girl she didn't quite recognize.

She had beautiful curly and wavy silky brown hair with auburn and gold highlights that only occur naturally. She was thin and willowy yet she was tall with eyes that were an intense blue you might only find in a sapphire.

"I'm going to call role so please say here even though there aren't many of you!"

"Chance and Lance Noroit."

"Here." Two reoccurring voices sounded.

"Richelle North."

"I'd rather you call me Richie ma'am." Richie said fidgeting with her fingers.

"Carmine Tule."

"It's pronounced Th-ule."

"Oh well uh Kit-"

"HERE." Kitsune said seemingly agitated.

"Oh uh, Riza Sash."

"Here!" She said happily.

"Nina Reid."

"Over here!" Nina said raising her hand while sitting on the couch book in hand.

"And lastly Brielle Kalen."

"Here." The girl said quietly.

"Oh where? Oh you're right behind me!" Ms. Mamani said.

"No need to be shy go ahead and mingle everyone if you haven't yet!" Ms. Mamani said pushing Brielle into the middle of the self-made circle.

"Oh, uh hi there guys." She said fidgeting with her fingers.

"You know it's rude to stare at the ground when you talk to people." Kitsune said bending over with her hands on her hips.

"I-I'm sorry!" She said looking up only to find Kitsune quite close to her face staring intently.

"Kitsune don't give her a hard time." Chance said kicking her butt slightly.

"I was just making a comment." Kitsune snorted.

"If anyone is rude it's you!" Richie said chuckling to herself.

"Well I'm going to leave you kids to do whatever you want!" Ms. Mamani said excusing herself from the cabin.

"So what are we going to do?" Lance asked.

"They wouldn't have any games here would they?" Nina asked.

"Maybe, you mean a board game right? I mean all of the electricity is taken up by these shitty appliances." Riza said flipping her hair.

"Yeah. I mean it's too late to go outside and do anything." Nina said.

"Do you think anyone would mind if we took out our pokemon if they were small?" Brielle asked.

"Naw I think we'll be ok." Kitsune said.

"Cool! Come on Snow you can come out here." Brielle said aiming her pokeball at the floor.

A shiny Glaceon came out of the red beam shaking it's fur and glistening.

"AH YOU HAVE A GLACEON TOO?" Richie said squealing. And letting her Glaceon Yuki out of its ball.

"_Glace!" _The darker blue pokemon cried out.

"Well I guess since you guys are letting out your pokemon. Come on out Flash." Nina said.

"_Pika!" _The yellow mouse pokemon squeaked as the red light faded.

"Come on! My pokemon are too big for this!" Lance said huffing.

"Cry us a river pussy. Helios I expect you to play nice." Chance said tossing his pokeball on the ground releasing a stiff looking Houndoom which proceeded to stretch and yawn.

"What a coincidence I happen to have one as well." Carmine stated sending out his Houndoom.

"Helios don't even think about getting frisky with her." Chance said tugging on his Houndoom's horn. The pokemon only uttered a growl in response.

"I guess that leaves us. Come on Kid." Kitsune said releasing her green Jolteon.

"Ok Miemie be nice!" Riza said releasing her Mienshao.

"Ok well I guess we can hang out in here if they want to go and play in the bedroom." Richie said.

"Ok guys play in the room and be nice to each other!" Nina said shooing the Pokemon to play in the other room.

"Ok let's check the cabinets to see if these people have any form of entertainment." Carmine stated nonchalantly.

Everyone began searching through cabinets.

"Hey guys I found some games." Brielle said opening up one of the coffee table cabinets.

"Hmm well we need something multiplayer so I guess Battleship is out." Richie said scratching her head.

"How bout the game of Life?" Lance asked blowing dust off of it.

"I second that motion." Chance stated.

"Well it is a fast to play game." Nina said.

"Sure why not." Carmine stated.

"I call green car!" Kitsune said.

"Purple!" Richie said.

"I'll take whatever." Nina said.

"I'll take the blue." Lance said.

"I suppose I'll take red" Carmine said picking up the red car.

"I'll have pink." Brielle said.

"Uh yellow for me I suppose" Riza claimed.

"I guess I'm left with Orange." Chance said picking up the car.

"Oh there aren't any cars left." Riza said.

"That's ok I can be banker!" Nina said taking the money and cards.

"Ok who wants to go first?"

"I guess I'll go since I'm the most attractive." Chance boasted.

"Ha whatever. Carmine you go first." Kitsune said.

"Huh, why me?"

"Cause I said so, now stop being a pansy and spin."

"I don't appreciate names such as that." Carmine said as he spun.

"I suppose I'll take my ten spaces on the college path."

"Ok here are your bank loans!" Nina said giving him five slips of paper.

"Figures." He said staring at them.

"Ok I guess we're just going to go clockwise from here." Lance said.

"Down the career path! … Shit are you serious? I took a Spring Break trip for five grand?! Here Nina." Lance said handing Nina the ripped money he had.

* * *

><p>"Fuck how did I end up with four kids?!" Kitsune whined.<p>

"Because you can't resist my charm." Chance scoffed.

"Bitch please. Your child would be retarded. Freaking pot head."

"WHAT?"

"Ok guys let's not ge-"

"You heard me. Your kid would probably have thirteen fingers and a tail or something." Kitsune said moving her car on the board.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT." Chance yelled standing up from the couch.

"YEAH I DO. I KNOW WHAT YOU DO AND YOURE GOING TO HAVE RETARDED OFFSPRING FROM IT." Kitsune yelled back at him.

"FUCK YOU."

"Guys come on this isn't really the time…" Richie said pulling on Kitsune.

"GET OFF." Kitsune said slapping Richie's hand away.

"DON'T HIT HER." Chance yelled at Kitsune.

"ILL DO WHAT I PLEASE."

"SHUT UP!" Chance said pushing Kitsune the back of the couch.

"Ch-Chance! That wasn't called for!" Nina yelled.

"YOU FUCK HEAD." Kitsune said yelled clutching her head.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET." Chance yelled again.

"Guys maybe you should take this outside or something." Lance said.

"ITD BE MY PLEASURE." Kitsune said taking Chance and flipping him over her shoulder.

"COME ON DOUSCHE BAG FIGHT ME."

"FINE I WILL OUTSIDE." Chance yelled swinging at her but missing as she ran out the door.

"Are they going to be ok?" Brielle asked.

"Yeah they fight like this every now and then." Lance said non chalantly.

"Yeah but it's getting dark." Riza said a bit worried.

"I'm sure they can find their way back." Carmine stated.

"Yeah they should be ok." Lance said sipping some coffee.

"Anyways whose next?"

* * *

><p>"CHANCE GO AWAY."<p>

"WELL IF YOUD STOP RUNNING."

Kitsune glanced behind her shoulder only to see a shadow behind her that was Chance. It was dark and the dusk had already left the sky only leaving behind a trail of stars.

Chance was running out of breath and Kitsune was able to keep ahead of him the whole time.

'_God damn her legs. And her running track.'_ He thought trying to keep up.

'_SHIT.'_ Kitsune thought tripping over a stump and rolling into the dirt.

"Kit are you ok?" Chance asked wheezing as he caught up to her.

"Of course I'm ok. Wait. I think I sprained my ankle." She winced twisting her ankle.

"I don't have anything for it. Come on get on my bac-"

_**CRUNCH**_

"What the fuck was that?"

"Chance that wasn't funny please tell me you stepped on a twig."

"No, I didn't. I thought it was you."

"Chance I don't like this."

"You ran us all the way out here!"

"Shut up let's go!"

"I don't know where we came from!"

"Fuck my ankle let's go!" Kitsune said tugging on his arm.

"You know it's probably just a pokemon."

"I don't care I want to leave."

"Come on now that I think about it," he said grinning to himself "We're all alone in the woods. With no one around to hear you."

"Now isn't the time for one of your perverted fantasies."

"Oh come on." He said pulling her into a hug.

"Let go!"

"And if I say no? You're not going to do anything about it." He said kissing her head.

'_Hoothoot! Hoothoot!' _

_**SNAP**_

"Chance seriously some other time!"

"Pfft. Fine get on my back." He said bending down.

"Chance stop!"

"Why?"

"There's a man over there!" Kitsune said in a hushed tone.

"What the fuck do you mean."

"I-I can see him! He's looking at us!"

"Shit Kit your scaring me."

"Look!" Kitsune said pointing to a tree off in the distance.

It wasn't obvious but something was clearly there and human shaped. It didn't move but something glinted on it every now and then.

"Oof!" Chance grunted as Kitsune jumped on his back.

"Come on let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Sorry for being gone for so long! School swamped me as soon as it started. **

**But good news! I just got a laptop meaning I can type whenever I want and whatever I want! YEAH!**

**So either way short author's notes. Hope to see you next installment!**

**~Kit**


End file.
